


Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/F, Gods, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Something big is coming to Storybrooke in the form of Emma Swan. There is a prophecy about someone who is the Great White Wolf AND the Great Dragon. She's come to claim her mates. Regina is G!P in this one. Rated M





	1. One

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. This is a threesome between Emma, Regina and Ruby. If you do not like this type of story, read no further. If you decide to take a risk, proceed with caution. This story is about how there is a prophecy about this goddess being who is both a great white wolf and a great dragon. Regina and Ruby are Emma’s mates. Regina is mated to Emma’s dragon while Ruby is mated to Emma’s wolf. I hope you enjoy this story…

########

There was a full moon shining brightly above, an eerie glow spread out from a distance, distracting and creating confusion to a lone wolf who looked up from what she had caught for a meal. She looked to see what had distracted her. Her head remained low as she tried to figure out where the glow was coming from. She was wary at first as she lifted her head and inhaled deeply, trying to pick up on the scent of what could be causing the distraction. She looked up at the full moon before looking back at the white glow coming from the other side of the woods. Could it be a reflection of the moon? Or was it something else? She crept forward slowly and carefully, finally reaching the edge of the lake as soon as she stepped from her side of the woods. Suddenly, she realized the white glow appeared to be coming from a huge white wolf drinking water from the lake. At first, the moon appeared to make the fur of the white wolf glow ethereally. But as the wolf watched closely, she realized the glow was actually coming from the wolf. The russet wolf whimpered in surprise as she realized there was something magical, something truly powerful about this wolf. She had never expected to see another wolf in this area, not one as beautiful as the one she was seeing right now. She sniffed the air again, smelling something familiar about the white wolf’s scent. Yet the scent also carried ancient power with it, the power of the gods.

The white wolf heard a sound in the distance and knew she was no longer alone. She looked up across the lake, seeing another wolf there. It was russet in color. She inhaled deeply, smelling the wolf easily from where she stood. She recognized that this wolf was from this area, having picked up on her scent earlier.

The lone wolf was surprised when she saw the color of the white wolf’s eyes, a beautiful turquoise color. It only seemed to make her beauty even more pronounced. She wanted to lay at her feet, to bare her belly and neck. She wanted to be in her presence. She knew without a doubt this wolf was an Alpha. It was almost ironic. She had never seen this wolf before. Had it been any other wolf, she would have felt threatened and wanted to defend her territory. But there was something different about this wolf. She exuded power of the kind she had never felt before. She lifted her head and howled, wanting to let her know she was aware of her presence, and wanted to welcome her.

The white wolf stood there, regally. She watched the other wolf and a part of her wanted to chuckle in amusement. Not wanting to be rude, she lifted her head and howled, answering her call. Her howl sounded so beautiful and magical and very mesmerizing, shooting straight to her very core, touching her soul very deeply if there was such a sound like that. It reverberated across the lake, causing the other wolf to shiver with pleasure. The white wolf smiled knowingly and winked at her before she vanished into the air.

The russet wolf fell back on her haunches in surprise when she saw how the wolf disappeared as if by magic. She knew instantly this was no ordinary werewolf. She ran around the lake to the spot where that White Wolf had been. She spent time sniffing the area and memorizing her scent, committing her scent to memory. She wanted to remember this scent always. She then ran back to her campsite and once her wolfstime was over, she changed back into her human self before putting on her red cloak. She was so excited knowing she’d made contact with another werewolf and that she was no longer alone. She’d witnessed something very special that night. She now had more questions about this wolf and was looking forward to talking with herGran about what she had seen. She wanted to talk with her about what happened. She felt as if she were on cloud nine after seeing this other wolf. She wondered if she would see her again. She really hoped she would.

########

It was now morning in Storybrooke, Maine. The clock read 8:15 and had never changed ever since the town came to life. The residents were up and about, getting ready for their day. Ruby walked out of the diner and put up the daily specials sign out in front while her Granny opened their restaurant for their customers. Ruby had been excitedly talking her Granny’s ear off about what happened during her wolfstime. Oddly enough, with time being frozen there, cursed to repeat its day all over again, Ruby should have forgotten her encounter with the white wolf the previous night. But for some reason, she didn’t. Something special had to have happened for her to remember everything in vivid detail. Suddenly, she was doing more than just remembering what happened. She was also starting to remember certain things about her own family. About her kind in general. She didn’t remember everything else yet. Just what was considered important to her.

Granny had been surprised by what she was hearing from her granddaughter. “Another wolf? Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” She wasn’t sure what to believe about the whole thing. She only knew things based on what she’d experienced since receiving the curse of the wolf. How was she remembering this now? What was happening to them? Ruby on the other hand had been born that way as long as she could remember. Granny had never wanted to talk about their family, so Ruby just decided to find out on her own one way or another. And she did, when she found her mother.

“No, I promise I’m not making any of this up. I know what I saw. And when she howled...it was so amazing!” Ruby was clearly smitten with the mysterious wolf she had seen and couldn’t stop smiling about her encounter.

Granny looked at her over her glasses and smiled at her, deciding to let it go for now. It had been quite a while since she last saw Ruby smile like that and she didn’t want to be the one to bring her down. They moved back inside and started getting the place ready to welcome their first customers of the day.

########

Emma Swan parked her yellow bug across the street from the diner. She was a stranger in this town. But there was something about this place that called to her. She’d been there for three days earlier, staying out of sight and laying low until now. It was time to make herself known. She was wearing black skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on. She had on black combat boots and was wearing a white tank top and over that, her red leather jacket. She strolled into the diner and found a booth, choosing to sit where she could see everything taking place there. She inhaled deeply, noticing there was a familiar scent. She had a small mysterious smile on her face. She noticed there were a few people there and her eyes fell on a beautiful tall brunette with red streaks in her hair. She looked her up and down, checking her out and noticing how skimpy her clothes were. She was surprised they allowed that kind of dress code there. She smiled, deciding she liked what she was seeing.

Ruby was taking an order from someone when she noticed a certain scent that hit her nostrils. That scent!!! She shivered with pleasure, feeling someone watching her. That sensation alone, sent electric currents running over her. She almost missed the rest of the order but managed to scribble it down before she turned to look at the stranger who was watching her with an amused smile on her face. She passed the order to Granny before she found herself gravitating towards the blonde stranger. She inhaled deeply, feeling her own eyes glowing in recognition. “You…” She whispered as she gazed into the stranger’s turquoise eyes. She looked her up and down, taking in her appearance, memorizing her scent once again and recording her to memory. “I’m Ruby… everyone calls me Red.” She smiled flirtatiously. She wanted so much to forget about being a waitress and just sit down and get to know this woman. She needed to know her and wanted this woman to get to know her too.

Emma smiled sensually as she winked, her eyes glowed in response to Ruby. She noticed how affected by her presence this waitress was. She also knew this was the same russet wolf she’d seen last night. She was the very reason why she decided to come out and make herself known to them. “I’m Emma Swan. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruby.” She murmured, never taking her eyes off the waitress. She remembered feeling a connection with the wolf the previous night and had every intention of getting to know Ruby better very soon.

Ruby shivered at the way Emma said her name. It caused warmth to spread at her very core. She’d never met anyone who could elicit such feelings deep inside her. It caused her to react with a need, a desire to get even closer to her. If Emma asked her to do anything for her, she would in a heartbeat. She bit her lip as she thought about how much she would like to be claimed by Emma. It caused her heart to beat faster. Her wolf was wagging her tail, wanting her Alpha to take notice of her.

Granny noticed something was obviously going on with her granddaughter and moved to see what was so important that it was taking her attention away from her job. As soon as she stepped out, a new scent assaulted her nostrils and then she realized why. This stranger was also a wolf and something else she couldn’t seem to put her finger on. She could also tell that this blonde was an Alpha wolf. Granny then remembered the conversation she had with Ruby earlier about there being another werewolf out there. She smiled as she came up to her booth. “Well hello there, what can I get you?” She asked, ready to take her order. Normally, by now, she would be chastising Ruby for neglecting her duties. But there was something about this blonde stranger that made her want to tend to her every need. It was the Alpha in her and Granny knew she wasn’t just an Alpha. She was also the Queen Alpha of their kind. She was Royalty and she felt honored to be in her presence, feeling ancient power radiating from her.

Ruby was startled when she saw her Granny there. “Sorry… I was just… this is Emma Swan… she’s um…” she was at a loss for words as she smiled at Emma, not wanting to take her eyes off her. It was as if everything else had lost importance to her.

Granny realized then that Ruby was very smitten with this Emma Swan. Her granddaughter had fallen heads over heels in love with this woman. Sure Ruby had been in love before, but nothing like this. It was different this time. She had never seen Ruby fall this hard before. Had she finally found her mate? She suspected she had.

Emma chuckled softly, “I would love to have eggs, scrambled and steak, medium rare. American fries and some orange juice.” She then turned to look at Ruby and winked at her. “And if it’s alright with your lovely grandmother, I would absolutely love to have your company while I enjoy my breakfast.” She murmured.

Granny smiled brightly at Emma, already liking this wolf. She nodded. “That’s just fine with me. Please enjoy yourselves. I will have your food ready in a jiffy.” She shared a look of approval with Ruby before she ran off and prepared the Alpha Queen’s breakfast gladly.

Ruby blushed when she realized what happened. She sat down, joining Emma. “I don’t usually meet wolves like you… there’s just something about you and last night… during my last night of wolfstime, you surprised me…” she bit her lip as she thought about seeing her for the first time.

Emma chuckled knowingly. “I would imagine so. I was out in the woods for three days until today. I had picked up your scent before we saw each other. After our first meeting, something drew me here, you. And I knew then, I had to come here. Am I right to assume you and your grandmother are the only wolves left here?”

Ruby’s breath caught when she heard what Emma said. She was the reason she had come? Hearing her say that, warmed her insides. She nodded, “Yes, as far as I know, we are.” Emma really came for her? She hoped it meant what she thought it meant. “Back home though, there were others until they’d been killed. I mean this place is very different from the place of my memories. At least different from what I’ve seen in my dreams.” She admitted.

Emma nodded, understanding what she was talking about. She could hear the way Ruby’s breath had caught, and the way her heartbeat quickened. “Well then, it’s a good thing I’m here.” She smiled as her food arrived. She dug in with relish, enjoying her steak and eggs. “This is just perfect.” She then looked at Ruby. “You and your grandmother do not have to worry anymore. You’re under my protection now.”

Ruby looked at Emma in surprise. “What do you mean? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She hoped she wasn’t reading too much into what Emma was saying.

Emma smiled sensually, knowing what Ruby was thinking and feeling right now. “I’m saying, if you’re interested in having me be your Alpha and you two becoming a part of my pack, you as my ma…” Her eyes drifted when she saw the door open and another brunette walked in with a young dark haired boy.

Ruby’s heart leapt as she realized what Emma had almost said. She looked to see what had distracted her. “That’s the mayor and her son, Henry. The mayor’s name is Regina Mills. Are you really serious about the pack thing… about wanting me to be your um… I know you’re the Alpha. I sense something else about you too… like you’re more than just the Alpha Wolf. Your scent is unique. When I saw you last night… and even now… I’ve never seen eyes like yours before.” She noticed Emma was distracted.

Regina moved inside with her son and ordered them some breakfast before she noticed a new face there. She frowned. No strangers ever showed up in her town and lived to tell the tale before now. She left Henry with his drink before she decided to investigate the stranger. She walked over to where Ruby was sitting with the blonde. “Looks like we have a new face in town. I make it a point to know everyone who lives here. I’ve never seen you before. How did you get here?” She was being very blunt.

Emma smiled at the mayor. “I drove here.” She winked. “You have a lovely little town here.”

Regina stared at her. Was she trying to be funny? Who did she think she was? “That’s not what I meant. Who are you and what are you doing in my town? Who sent you?” She looked at what the blonde was eating and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Her meat looked bloody. That meant one thing only. It piqued her interest.

“Nobody sent me, not the way you think.” Emma chuckled. This brunette had fire. She liked that very much. “Don’t you think introductions are important if you want to get to know me, Madam Mayor?” Her eyes twinkled.

Ruby snickered, forgetting for a moment this was the Mayor. She liked how Emma didn’t seem to be intimidated by Regina the way everyone else was. It impressed her.

Regina turned and glared at Ruby. “Shouldn’t you be working Miss Lucas?” She pointed out, indicating she wanted a private conversation with this blonde. There was just something about her. Something said she should know who she was and she did not like not knowing who she was. It was starting to gnaw at her. It was clear this woman was aware of who she was. No doubt Ruby was the one who informed her about who she was. It was a feeling she had.

Ruby looked at Regina. “I’m taking a little break. I have permission and I’m getting to know Emma Swan.” She smirked, glad she knew something the Mayor didn’t for once.

Emma saw that Regina was a hard person for people to get close to. But she wasn’t deterred. She loved a good challenge. She inhaled deeply, noticing her scent was familiar. Now she was intrigued. “I asked you a question. Is rudeness also a part of your mayoral duties?”

Regina looked at Emma, surprised that the blonde wasn’t afraid of her. Well that was a first. “Obviously you know I am the Mayor. I’m Regina Mills. What brings you to Storybrooke? Who are you and how did you find this place?”

Emma chuckled as she realized something else pivotal about Regina. “Nice to meet you Regina Mills. You’re talking about the barrier around this little town of yours.” She smirked. “I know more about this place than you think. Nothing can stop me from crossing certain magical borders you’ve created. Your Storybrooke called to me. So now here I am. It’s perfect really, considering that last night was Wolf Moon.” She turned and winked at Ruby as she said this.

“What are you?” Regina asked as she watched Emma take the last bite of her steak. There was certainly something about this Miss Swan that she found very intriguing. Her curiosity about this woman was growing. Why did she feel like there was something she should know about her? “Are you like Miss Lucas? I don’t know… I sense something else at work here.” She was starting to sense other things about this blonde.

Emma had a sly smile on her face as she wiped her mouth and drank her juice. “If you really want to know... you’re the Mayor. I’m sure you have tons of resources at hand to help you figure things out. Unless you’d rather take the time to get to know me… there’s the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours Madam Mayor.” She smirked as she paid the bill for her food. She stood up and looked at Ruby, taking her hand into her own. She kissed her hand and winked at the wolf. “Perhaps you’ll join me later for a stroll.”

Ruby grinned, feeling like she won the lottery when Emma kissed her hand like that. “I would love to, Emma.” She sighed happily as she practically skipped to her grandmother’s side. They shared a smile.

Emma chuckled knowingly before she looked at Regina. She smiled sensually at the mayor. “I’ll give you a hint. The wolf is a part of me yes, but not the whole package of who I am. There’s more to who I am than you see, Regina. So much more.” She drawled. “Oh and another thing…” she took out a business card and handed it to her. “You do not want to ignore the possibility that I can help you achieve everything you need. Anything you want… anything you need done. I can help you. Just give me a call, Gina.” She smiled at her and winked as she moved toward a very familiar scent. One she had smelled ever since Regina and this boy walked into the diner. She moved over to the kid, looking back at Regina with a mysterious knowing glint in her eyes as she smiled sensually at her, already knowing exactly who she was.

Regina gasped and gave a delicious shiver when Emma looked at her like that. She gripped the back of the booth to steady herself and took a deep breath. She looked at the business card and slipped it into her pocket before looking at Emma. She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from her. She felt as if Emma was getting awfully familiar with her and fast. Why couldn’t she put her finger on it? Where did she know her from?

Emma smiled at the boy who looked up at her. He smiled. “Hey kid. That hot chocolate looks good.” She winked. “I love it sprinkled with…”

“Cinnamon.” They replied in unison and laughed. Henry grinned. “Me too!” He stuck his hand out. “I’m Henry.”

Emma chuckled as she took his hand into her own. “I’m Emma. Maybe next time I see you and your mom, I’ll treat you both to some ice cream.” She winked before she saw Regina moving up to them. She stood up and smiled at the Mayor before she continued. “But only if you mind your mother. It was real nice to meet you, kid.” She then smiled at Regina, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she nodded in acknowledgment, giving her a little salute. “I’ll be seeing you soon Gina.” She laughed and smirked before she ruffled Henry’s head and then she was gone.

Regina gasped, having realized she’d heard her laugh and her name said that way once a long time ago. She ran out, hoping to see where Emma went. But there was no trace of the mysterious blonde. She panted in surprise, more sure than ever that they had crossed paths before. She went back into the diner just as Ruby brought them their breakfast.

“Mom? Are you okay? Do you know Emma?” Henry asked.

Regina was still a bit shaken as she sat down and looked at her son. “I’m not sure. But if I did, it was a long time ago.” She couldn’t help but wonder if this blonde was the same one she’d met once upon a time. What were the odds? She was glad when they got their food and began eating.

Henry nodded. “She likes hot chocolate with cinnamon. Just like me!” He grinned, glad he had something in common with that lady. “I like her a lot. Don’t you? She promised to take us for ice cream!”

Ruby looked at the mayor and her son. A small frown was forming on her face as she realized several things. She didn’t want to think about it just yet, but something seemed to happen between the Mayor and her Alpha. She didn’t know what to make about it. She didn’t want to think the worst of the situation, instead she would have to wait and see what would happen next.

Granny looked at Ruby. “What are you thinking about child?” She could see that something was bothering her.

Ruby sighed. “I feel this draw to Emma. My wolf is drawn to her too, but I don’t know… The mayor and her son… they’re connected to Emma too. I don’t know if I can handle the competition. It feels like I should fight for what’s mine. But it feels wrong somehow. What should I do?” She felt so confused. On one hand, she knew she had formed a connection with Emma, she had felt it. But at the same time, she’d noticed that Emma also connected with Regina and Henry smelled like Emma. He also smelled like Regina. She knew that Regina had adopted Henry when he was a baby. Yet something had clearly happened here. It just didn’t seem to make any sense at the moment.

Granny sighed, seeing the dilemma Ruby was in. “Trust your instincts. If you’re feeling this strongly about Emma, there must be a reason why you do. And if they are also connected to Emma, maybe… just maybe… I wonder…” She looked to the back room of the kitchen.

“What is it?” Ruby asked. She hoped Granny would have some advice or answers for her. Anything to squash the feelings of insecurity rising inside her.

Granny pulled Ruby into the kitchen with her and towards a chest she kept hidden behind a panel. She opened it and took out what appeared to be an ancient scroll. She sighed deeply before she started speaking, getting very serious. “There’s a prophecy, Ruby. This has been in our family… well, from your mother’s side that has gone back many many years. My husband’s mother entrusted this to me and told me about what to expect after your birth, after your mother disappeared. It’s gone back many many years. I’m not exactly sure of what to make of this, but there’s mention of a great white wolf who is not just a wolf, but so much more. She comes from the Royal house of Luka. It is said she is the daughter of the Norse God Loki himself which is another name of Luka. There is another clan she is from, but it is shroud in mystery. We do have knowledge that while she is this great white wolf, she is immortal, a goddess. Her howl is supposed to be magical and extremely powerful, very beautiful, musical and can enchant. It can bring men to their knees.” Granny took out a book and showed it to Ruby. “This book shows you everything you want to know about the Great White Wolf, But half of it has been torn out. At one time, supposedly the remaining half revealed information about her mother’s clan. While we do know her father is Loki, a wolf god and shapeshifter… the part that talks about her mother… Rumors say she isn’t a wolf… but she is a powerful immortal sorceress that can shapeshift into a powerful beast, whatever that beast is… they say it’s invincible. The Great White Wolf can also take on that form. It is also said that she will take two mates, one which will be mated to her wolf, and the other who will be mated to her beast. If that is the case, you need to be prepared. If Emma is this Great White Wolf, you would need to accept that she will have another mate. She will never let any harm come to either one of you. She is like a yin and yang. The white wolf and the beast. Two sides of the same person. She’s very powerful. If she decides to claim you as her mate, that is a great honor. If you’re right about Emma being connected to Regina and Henry, it’s quite possible Regina is her other mate or will be soon, especially since they already share a child. Her other half would not take on any other lovers. Henry does smell like the both of them.”

Ruby digested everything Granny shared with her. She’d learned a lot already and was processing everything. She smiled and nodded. “I think that makes sense. It also explains why I’ve always felt protective of Henry every time he came here. Even though I did not give birth to him… when I smelled Emma in the woods, that’s why her scent smelled familiar.” She admitted. “He is a part of her and that means he is family.”

Granny nodded and smiled, feeling proud of Ruby figuring it out for herself. “Precisely. And tonight, remember you have a date with Emma.” She chuckled knowingly. She had a real good feeling things were going to change for the better and very soon. There would be huge changes coming to Storybrooke and she was very much looking forward to seeing what would happen next.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to remember where she's seen Emma, once she remembers, she decides to call Emma and do something about it, not realizing her life is about to change in a big way.

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Well things are starting to get very interesting lol. Regina is getting very close to finding out how she knows Emma, they bond. 

########

After dropping Henry off at his bus, Regina went to her office and tried to focus on getting her work done. It was proving to be a very difficult feat for her. Her mind kept wandering to Emma Swan and thinking about her was distracting her from getting any work done. She sighed heavily and grunted with frustration as she shoved the papers aside. She thought about how the blonde had interacted with Henry and how her son had raved about Emma all the way to the bus. She sat back and sighed deeply, remembering how she’d adopted Henry and what she’d learned about his birth mother. It had shocked her to say the very least. But she wouldn’t let that stop her from raising Henry the only way she knew how to. He had taught her so many things and she learned what love was all about because of him.

She thought about Emma again. There was something awfully familiar about that Miss Swan. It was in the way she looked at her, saluting her, smiling and smirking and laughing. Calling her Gina. Nobody ever dared to call her that. She’d never allowed anyone to get away with calling her Gina before. Except once a long time ago. And that laugh… 

Regina put her elbows on her desk, and put her face in her hands, trying to remember where she’d seen her before. She knew she heard that laugh… she remembered what Emma said about being able to come into town no matter what magical barrier Regina had up to prevent outside strangers from ever finding them out. From that statement alone, there was one thing crystal clear. Emma was in no way like one of those outsiders that Regina was protecting Storybrooke from. If Emma Swan had come from the outside, and she wasn’t like those outsiders… where the hell did she really come from? How did she know about them? How did she become aware of Storybrooke? Who told her about this town?

She remembered seeing what the blonde ate, a bloody steak. She had to be a wolf like the Lucases. But there was a nagging feeling deep inside saying there was more to her than that. She knew there were other beasts that liked eating raw meat. If Emma was one of those beasts, how in the world did she end up on the outside? How had she not noticed someone like Emma if she was from her world? She had so many questions about this woman.

She bit her lip as she pushed her seat back and looked up at the ceiling fan. She watched it spinning slowly. Suddenly, her mind took a different direction as she remembered taking a short trip to New York. She’d only taken one trip outside the small town of Storybrooke. Her eyes widened in realization as she thought about the three nights she had stayed at a hotel there.

Regina remembered seeing a young blonde woman arguing with an older man. The blonde had said she’d just turned eighteen and Regina had scared the man away, threatening to castrate him before taking the young woman with her up to her room. Earlier, she’d had a meeting and was planning to take in the sights by herself before heading back to Storybrooke.

She’d been attracted to the blonde from the very first time she’d seen her, and had wanted to spend time with her. They stayed together for three whole days. Regina wasn’t like other women. She had cursed herself so she had an appendage along with her womanly parts. She’d had several female lovers in the past, but she’d never allowed herself to spill her seed inside a woman until that weekend. She always used her extra appendage to keep men at bay. However, the blonde did things to her, causing her to lose control of herself inside her all weekend long, spilling her seed inside her every chance she could. It made Regina want to claim her, to bring her home with her. She felt as if she couldn’t get enough of her and had wanted to stay longer. But her magic, whatever little she had left only allowed her to have three days away from Storybrooke without having to worry about the side effects of being out in the world away from the protection of Storybrooke. She knew she couldn’t take Her home with her, because she didn’t think she would have been able to handle who she really was.

She remembered laying in bed at the hotel, entwined with the blonde, looking up at the ceiling fan, feeling completely spent, very satisfied after they had made love over and over again. She had been surprised at the blonde’s stamina when they made love, never tiring out, allowing Regina to have her way with her as much as she’d liked. She’d hated having to leave her. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But she had responsibilities and she was in charge of Storybrooke. Regina gasped as she realized this blonde and Emma Swan were one and the same. This was the only blonde she’d ever allowed to call her Gina. 

The Mayor sat up straight as a plan began to form in her mind. She remembered how much she wanted to be with her, how much she missed having her way with her and how much she regretted having to leave her behind all because she was Regina Mills. A woman with terrible secrets of her own. She figured since Emma was able to come to Storybrooke and she was clearly not like those peasants in town… a wolf or perhaps a beast… she wanted to get to know her better, to spend time with her. She wanted to see Emma again. She needed to see her. 

Regina bit her lower lip as she took out the business card that Emma had given her. She smiled as she remembered how Emma had said she could help her to get what she wanted. She chuckled at that. “Oh yes indeed.” She knew exactly what she wanted. Emma. She continued chuckling softly as she got up and went to the closet where she kept some of her clothes in case she wanted to change into something different. She noticed a dress she had that she’d worn that night she took Emma to bed for the first time. A wicked smile came on her face as she took the dress out. “Perfect.” She smiled sensually before sending everyone home for the day. She locked the door and changed her clothes after she’d cleaned up in the shower there. She then fixed herself up and put on her favorite red lipstick and sexy fuck me shoes. She smiled with satisfaction at her reflection in the mirror before she picked up the phone and called Emma.

The blonde had been driving her car around town, getting to know her surroundings better, when her phone began buzzing. She took a look at it and smiled when she saw who it was from. She parked her car as she answered. “Emma Swan, How May I be of service to you Madam Mayor?” She murmured sensually.

Regina smiled wickedly, imagining all kinds of things she could do with the blonde. Things had changed since she remembered who she was and what they’d done during those three days together. “Why don’t you come to my office and we could discuss your services I have need for.” She purred as she thought about where this could go.

Emma’s eyes grew dark as she realized things were about to take a very interesting turn with the mayor. She licked her lips and smiled. “I’m on my way Madam Mayor. May I have your address? Good. See you soon, Gina.” She smirked, hearing the mayor’s breath catch and as soon as Regina gave her the address, she was on her way.

Regina hung up and took a deep breath, feeling a twitching between her legs. She looked down and murmured. “Soon.” When Emma called her Gina again, she became aware that the blonde must have known who she was somehow. Even after all these years… oh she was going to have so much fun with her. She remembered that in the three days they had been together, Emma had not told her who she was. Not exactly. Regina on the other hand had given her first name to Emma, not knowing that they would be tied forever after their weekend together. A knock sounded, telling the Mayor that Emma had arrived.

Regina smirked as she walked over to the door and opened it to let the blonde in. She smiled sensually at her and purred. “So glad you could join me, Miss Swan. Won’t you please come in?”

Emma took a good look at Regina, taking in the fact the Mayor had changed her clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the stunningly beautiful brunette standing before her. She recognized the dress she was wearing, it brought back wonderful memories for her. She smiled, her eyes growing darker as she stepped inside, noticing how Regina closed the door behind her and locked it. She closed the blinds as well, giving them complete privacy. Before Emma could react, the mayor stepped into her space and pressed her form against her, pulling her face closer, she kissed her passionately, moaning with surprise when she felt energy moving around them. It felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before. There was something different about this kind of magic. It drew them closer, binding them together forever, connecting them. This was very powerful magic at work here. Black and purple swirled around them, moving through them and inside them.

Emma moaned, her eyes changed color, first turning black before turning crimson and then neon green with a hint of gold and crimson. She felt her beast straining to come out, wanting to claim Regina as her mate. She growled softly, feeling her nails starting to sharpen into talons. Her teeth began to get sharper. The magic was calling for them to begin their mating dance and to claim one another.

Regina panted and moaned, feeling the throbbing between her legs intensify as she saw the way Emma’s eyes changed like that. She realized that Emma’s beast wanted to come out. She would finally get to see what was lurking inside her blonde lover soon. She grabbed Emma’s hands and brought them around her, encouraging her to keep going. She moaned when she felt Emma squeeze her bottom and pull her closer against her. She smiled victoriously when she saw how Emma was affected by the throbbing hardness between Regina’s legs. It was pushing and throbbing against Emma’s hot center. Regina grunted as she began rubbing against her while she helped take their clothes off. “Keep going, Em-ma don’t hold back. I want to see you. All of you. I think it’s time I show you what else I can do.” She purred sensually, her eyes glowing purple, her nails sharpening. “Let me see your dragon. I’ll show you mine.” She finally realized what Emma was. She grinned wickedly as her dress pooled around her feet and she stepped out and moved closer to her lover.

Emma moaned sensually, too far gone to stop now as she allowed her beast out, exposing her dragon to Regina. The mayor surprised her to no end and she loved what she was doing to her. Now that they were here together in Storybrooke and not out there in the real world, she knew this stunningly beautiful woman was hers. This was her mate and she would claim her as such. She growled as she pulled her closer, having turned into a beautiful black, indigo and crimson dragon. **Need you inside me! Now! Please!**

Regina was completely smitten with this beautiful dragon of hers as she changed the rest of the way, into a beautiful black, silver and purple dragon. She simply had to have her. There was no way she would ever let Emma go now. Not now that she’d found her. She moaned happily, inhaling deeply and noticed Emma was aroused and in heat. She was ovulating. She could smell it. She growled with a desire to mate with her, as she moved against her, taking ahold of her hips and thrusting into her so deep. There was no going back now. She finally had Emma Swan right where she wanted her. There was no stoping them. She growled with pleasure and panted heavily as she continued thrusting into her harder and faster. She was so close now. She could feel it.

Emma growled happily and moaned as she thrust back against her mate, meeting her thrust for thrust, wanting this to happen just as much as Regina did. She knew what her mate wanted, what she was thinking as they mated. She pulled her inside even deeper, arching her back and moaning when she felt pressure building and swelling within her. She threw her head back and growled with immense pleasure. She was so close! **YESSSS!!!!**

Regina gasped with pure joy when she saw and heard what Emma wanted. She gripped her against her tightly as she felt her knot tie them together. This was her first time making love as a dragon and she loved what was happening between them. She panted heavily, her thrusting quickened, she knew it was time. She rocked against her faster and faster, knowing she was going to impregnate her. She wanted this, she sensed Emma did too. Soon, she couldn’t hold back any longer as she came with a roar of exquisite pleasure, biting down on her shoulder as she flooded her fertile womb with her seed, over and over again. **I LOVE YOU EMMAAAA!!!!**

Emma roared in ecstasy as she arched her back and bit down on Regina’s shoulder, finally claiming her mate as she came hard all over her. She could feel the intense heat of Regina’s release spreading inside her and loved knowing what was happening. **I LOVE YOU REGINAAAA!!!!** She moaned and panted heavily as they remained tied together, waiting for the knot to go down. The magic continued moving between them.

While they waited, Regina felt extremely possessive of Emma after they came together like that. She became acutely aware of what they’d just done together. She held Emma close as their breathing slowly returned to normal again after a few minutes. She smiled as she looked between their joined bodies. She could still feel the magic moving between them as they turned back to themselves. “You were in heat, Em-ma. Did you know?” She asked as she put her hand on Emma’s abdomen. “When I changed into a dragon, she knew you were ovulating and wanted to mate with you, to get you with child. That was intense. I’ve never done that before… I mean the experience of mating as a dragon...I liked it very much,didn’t you?”

Emma chuckled as she kissed Regina. She still felt the heat deep inside and knew what was happening. “Yes. I know. I’m glad I found you and that we did this.” She put her hand on top of Regina’s. “How do you feel about this, Gina?”

Regina smiled, feeling ecstatic. “Happy. I’m so glad we did this. Are you sure you don’t have any regrets?” She remembered how Emma seemed to give her consent when they mated, knowing what was going to happen. She’d enjoyed that so very much. She just wanted to double check with Emma. To make sure this was not a heat of the moment thing that happened between them.

Emma laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around her mate. She saw what she was worried about. She kissed her and kissed her again in response to her question. “No regrets, my Queen. It’s not the first time you’ve gotten me pregnant.” She admitted. Her eyes twinkling as she watched to see how Regina would react to this bit of news.

The mayor’s eyes widened In surprise and she gasped as she sat back, feeling her shaft soften enough for her to slip out. She wanted to look at Emma. “What do you mean? I got you pregnant... Before?” She took another look at Emma, looking for any sign and seeing the faint stretch marks on her abdomen. She gasped softly as she reached out and began tracing the lines.

Emma nodded and smiled. “Fate is a funny thing sometimes. When I saw you in the diner this morning and I saw Henry… I just knew.”

“What does Henry have to do with…” Regina was trying to make sense of everything. At the same time, she was digesting the fact she had a child with Emma. She began doing the math in her head.

Emma pulled Regina closer, smiling as she saw her counting on her fingers how long they’d been apart since the last time they were together. “I suppose I’d better explain everything that happened since the last time I saw you. New York was not always great for me. But the three days we spent together were the best three days of my life. Remember that guy you scared away? Well… he was a big time jerk, a real bastard by the name of Neal Cassidy. After you and I spent the weekend together, he waited a few weeks before trying to get me to go out with him. He had tried a few times before I met you, but I always refused his advances. I wouldn’t let him anywhere near me because he was not my mate. My wolf and my dragon never identified him as one. They rejected him. So did I. I guess he didn’t take rejection well. After you left, a few weeks later, he tried again and again. And when he saw that I wasn’t going to cave in or give him a chance, he got mad and decided to get even. He set me up to take a fall for something he did. I was just being nice. I was still young and naive. He had asked me to do him a favor and wanted me to put this bag of items in a locker for him since he was in a hurry for a job interview. I thought it would be easy enough to do and then I could go my way. Instead…” Emma sighed heavily. “I got arrested by the police and he just took off and when no one could find him, I ended up going to prison. Turns out the items in the bag were stolen. It wasn’t until a few days after being in prison, that I found out I was pregnant.” She looked at Regina. “I ended up giving birth to a baby boy…” she watched as the color went from Regina’s face.

Regina looked at Emma as the realization of what she was saying hit her hard. “Henry?” She whispered. “I read his file and found out his birth mother had given birth to him in prison. Is that what you’re telling me? Is Henry…” She gestured between them, hoping it was in fact true. 

Emma nodded, smiling at her. “Yes Gina. That’s why I said fate was a funny thing sometimes. When I saw our son, I recognized his scent. I knew he was mine, ours and that I had finally found you two.”

Regina’s breath caught. “And when were you planning to tell me, Em-ma?” She asked.

Emma chuckled softly. “I only found out today. If I had your phone number the moment I found out I was pregnant, I would have called you right away. And after the way we met this morning, I didn’t want to freak you out. I wanted you to reach out to me first so I gave you time to think about it.” She pointed out as she moved Regina’s hair behind her ear. “I wanted you to remember us and the most wonderful three days of my life that we shared together.” She murmured.

The mayor smiled as she kissed Emma deeply. “So Henry is really my son? Our son?” She was feeling extremely elated with the news Emma shared with her. She had missed out on being there for Emma while their son grew inside her. She knew this time around, she didn’t want to ever miss out on anything else again. She swore to herself that she would be there for her every step of the way. She moved down Emma’s body, stopping at her abdomen as she pictured Emma’s stomach growing bigger and rounder with any children they would have together. She kissed her flat abdomen, telling the life growing there, how much she loved them and their mother. She knew she wanted to have a lot of children with her.

Emma smiled, loving what Regina was doing. She reached down and caressed her dark head lovingly. “I love you too my Gina, my Queen.” She murmured, knowing there was absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for her. 

Regina looked up at her wife as she crawled back up and kissed her again. “I love you so much Em-ma.” She pulled her closer, wanting to savor this moment longer. “I’m loving the fact we’re a family now. You gave that to me.” She said, feeling emotional.

Emma smiled knowingly. “You gave them to me too. I love you so much.” She kissed her deeply.

Regina chuckled, a smile of satisfaction on her face as she caressed her abdomen. “My dragon. I finally have my very own.” She saw the way Emma was watching her and could see something was on her mind. “What is it?” She asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

Emma sighed. “I need to tell you more about who I am. You need to be aware of what you’re getting into, being with me. I promise you, this dragon is yours completely. I’m always going to be your dragon, no matter what.” She promised wholeheartedly. “My dragon has claimed you as a mate, and you’ve claimed mine as yours. But… the dragon isn’t the only thing I am. I don’t know if you’re aware of the Red Moon Prophecy. I don’t know how you will feel about the idea of me claiming not just one mate for my own, but two. You’re probably not going to like it… but my wolf has yet to claim a mate.” She whispered, looking down, afraid that Regina would reject the idea of sharing her with another person. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t blame her for feeling that way. But Emma wasn’t just like anyone else. She had a destiny and was a part of this prophecy. She couldn’t control what was meant to happen.

Regina looked at Emma, feeling taken aback by what the blonde was telling her. “What?! We just mated, you’re carrying my child and now you’re telling me I need to accept that you have another mate?” She wasn’t sure she liked that idea. She wanted Emma all to herself and she didn’t want to share her with anyone else. Not now, not ever! Emma was HERS!!!

Emma sighed deeply. “I know this is hard to understand. When I first found out what my destiny was… I didn’t get it either. Rest assured, I will not share my dragon with anyone else except you. I wouldn’t be able to anyways. But my wolf already recognized her mate last night…”

“You’re talking about Ruby aren’t you?” Regina scoffed and shook her head. Have you been with anyone else that I need to be aware of?” She didn’t like the idea or the possibility that Emma could have been with others in the past, forgetting what she’d been told before. She knew it was selfish, hypocritical even, but she couldn’t help it. She hated that feeling that was gnawing inside her.

Emma shook her head. “No. You’re the only one I’ve ever been with. Others have tried, but failed. My dragon claimed YOU first. It recognized you from the time we were together the first time in New York, which resulted in Henry being our firstborn. I wanted to claim you that night. But it just wasn’t the right time. I was still learning things about myself. You’re my first wife. My mate. I will not share my womb with anyone else until you say it is okay. Our son grew inside me from behind bars and I was alone. I caused a power outage in the middle of giving birth to Henry. But because I gave birth out there, in the land of no magic, it was a natural childbirth and he was born a bit earlier. But here, there is magic now. Any children I have with you, will be birthed when I’m in dragon form. Regina, my love, my Queen… what did you expect? I’m a shapeshifting goddess.” She chuckled. When she saw the look on her mate’s face as she digested everything she was telling her.

She continued. “The dragon is the more dominant part of me. The wolf is also the other dominate part of me too, just as much as the dragon is. It is a part of me that I cannot ignore. This is who I am and what I was born to be. I cannot ignore that part of myself without getting hurt. Yes, Ruby is my other mate, and we need her. I will mate with her, but I will not carry puppies while I am pregnant with our children.” She brought Regina’s hand back to her abdomen. “Ruby has no pack. Her entire pack was killed. She and her Grandmother are both under my protection. I hope you will learn to accept that she will be a part of our family. It does not mean I will set you aside. That will never happen. I need you BOTH with me. I love you Regina. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. That will never change. Ruby might feel threatened because we have history together. I’m pretty sure she has figured out who Henry is to me by now.” She smiled, taking Regina’s hand into her own. “She also knows I am so much more than a wolf. I have seen the way she is around our son.”

Regina finally relaxed and smiled. “Henry likes her.” She nodded. “She always has his favorite drink ready and knows what he likes to eat.” She snuggled with Emma as she thought a bit more about their unique situation. “I might be okay with sharing you with Miss Lucas. Maybe not entirely, but don’t be surprised if I feel possessive of you dear. Especially now that you’re carrying our child,” she rubbed her abdomen, loving the fact she had given that to her.

Emma chuckled knowingly as she kissed Regina. “I’m supposed to take Ruby out tonight for a stroll. I don’t know yet how our evening will end. She probably will know something has happened between us when she sees me. Wolves and dragons have a very strong sense of smell. She will know we’ve been together very intimately.”

Regina had a wickedly triumphant smile on her face when Emma said that. “Well then that’s that. Wolfy will know you’re mine now.” She laughed, feeling better about it. She was feeling proud of the fact she’d had Emma first. She felt a twitching between her legs again as she bit her lower lips sensually.

Emma looked at her wife. “Regina…” Her eyes grew dark.

The mayor chuckled. “Sorry dear, I had to say it, just to make myself feel better.” She smirked, feeling smug as she got up. She really did. She was so glad they’d mated. She was so happy and over the moon. “Shall we take a shower?” She licked her lips as she pulled Emma with her and laughed as they moved to take a shower together. They ended up staying in the shower longer than planned.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After claiming Regina, Emma goes to meet Ruby and spends time with her wolf-mate. Thus begins the claiming of her second mate.

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Emma and Regina have mated, soon she has a date to keep with Ruby. Will she claim her second mate? what happens next? Let’s find out…

########

By the time Regina and Emma got out of the shower, their appetite had returned. Regina took Emma to her home and made some late lunch for them. She made sure Emma was well fed and sated. Emma changed her clothes and then kissed her Queen, thanking her for lunch. She orbed to her car and then drove back to the diner. She was a bit nervous about seeing Ruby, but at the same time, she hoped they would be able to spend time together one way or another. She also hoped Ruby wouldn’t react too badly about the fact she’d already mated with Regina. She parked her car and rubbed her abdomen, smiling as she thought about what happened with Regina. She got out of her car and made her way to the diner, taking a deep breath as she thought about the potential of what spending time with Ruby would bring to them. She stepped inside.

Granny looked up when she saw that Emma was there. Immediately, she noticed that something had happened with the blonde. She could smell it, and she could see the markings on her neck and shoulder area. She knew what it meant. She looked over at Ruby and whispered to her granddaughter, “Remember what I told you before? Keep an open mind. Just remember, look to the wolf and trust your instincts. Your wolf will never fail you. She is all that’s important and will play a vital role in your lives. That is if you still want to take that direction with her.” She then nudged her forward.

Like Emma, Ruby was also very nervous. She was unsure of where things stood right now with them and needed some reassurance from Emma that she still wanted her. She was also very much aware that Emma and Regina were now mated. “Hi…” her voice quivered.

Emma looked at Ruby and could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She knew and understood why. She could see that Ruby already knew what happened. She had seen how Granny and Ruby sniffed at the air around her. Emma smiled with confidence as she looked at them and nodded. “Hey Ruby. Let’s go for a walk shall we?” She offered her hand to her. Emma had every intention of making things better for her soon to be mate.

Ruby let go of the breath she’d been holding and decided to just go with the flow and see where it would take them. She remembered how they’d made a connection before all this happened. She nodded and gave her a small smile as she took Emma’s hand. Ruby looked to see her grandmother smiling at them before stepping out with the blonde. They got into Emma’s car and soon were driving towards the woods. They rode in silence until they arrived at their destination. 

Emma got out first and moved to the passenger side and opened the door for Ruby. She held out her hand and smiled. “C’mon Rubes.” She winked at the brunette.

Ruby chuckled at the new nickname that Emma had given her. She liked it very much. Taking her hand, she got out and stood closer to her as Emma closed the door. “Can… could we talk first?” She asked.

Emma nodded and brought Ruby over to a log which sat next to the very same lake she and Ruby had laid eyes on each other for the first time the previous night. She smiled at the memory. “Of course. I know you must have some questions and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I will try my best to make this better for you and I want to assure you that I still want you to be my wolf-mate.” She murmured softly.

Ruby nodded and smiled, starting to relax a bit more. “I’m glad you still want me. I know you mated with Regina.” She gestured towards Emma’s shoulder before looking down at her abdominal region, knowing there was life growing inside her right now. “Granny and I were talking before… I mean after you left this morning. We um… we noticed a few things… namely Henry. He’s your son isn’t he? With Regina I mean…” she tilted her head as she looked at Emma. “He smells like the two of you.”

Emma nodded in confirmation. “Yes he is.” She smiled as she leaned back. “I first met Regina almost ten years ago when she went to New York for a business trip. That’s where I was living back then. I was eighteen years old and I had been fighting with a guy who kept trying to get in my pants. He kept bugging me and I wanted nothing to do with him. He just wouldn’t leave me the hell alone.” She smirked and shook her head at the memory. “Regina had just arrived from her meeting and was about to go into this hotel when she heard us fighting. She stepped up and threatened to castrate the bastard.” She chuckled. “She scared him away.” Her eyes twinkled.

“Yeah that sounds like something Regina would do. Literally. She gives off that kind of vibe.” Ruby nodded.

Emma was intrigued by the way Ruby said that. “Well, she invited me to share her room for the full three days she was in town. We just connected. It was fate that brought her there that afternoon. I won’t go into the details.” She smiled before she continued. “I never told her my name. I only knew her by her first name. We didn’t get the chance to exchange phone numbers. But two weeks after Regina left, the bastard was back and started hounding me again and bothering me, looking for ways to get me to go out with him. I couldn’t. I just don’t swing that way.”

She smiled when she saw the way Ruby had smiled at that. “Besides, neither one of my beasts would have allowed me to give myself away to just anyone. Had they absolutely tried that with me, my beasts would have reared their heads and killed them on the spot.” She chuckled. “Anyways, the man got very angry with me… he wasn’t really strong at all… he didn’t man handle me because if he had… you know what would have happened. He decided if he couldn’t have me, he would punish me. I didn’t know what he was planning. I was still young and naive and still learning more about what I could do. Well, this jerk gave me a bag to put in the locker for him so he could go to his job interview. I thought it would be easy enough to do. Big mistake. Next thing I know, I’m getting handcuffed and being carted off to prison. Apparently the bag he’d given me to put in the locker, was full of stolen items. He bailed and skipped town and I ended up doing time for a crime I never committed.”

Ruby was furious when she heard what Emma was saying. She wanted to rip the asshole to pieces and to gnaw on his bones. She hated what he put Emma through. “What happened next?”

Emma smiled. “I found out I was pregnant. I ended up giving birth to my son from behind bars.” She had a sad smile on her face as she remembered what happened. “I caused a power outage, and that day was the hardest one I ever had to face. The hardest thing I ever had to do. Giving up my son. But as fate would have it, Regina adopted him, not knowing he was actually her son with me.” She chuckled. “I finally got to tell her the truth today. She was so happy, just very thrilled to know that he was hers too.”

Ruby smiled. “I’m sure she was. But I’m sorry to hear you went to prison for that bastard. I’m glad you’re here now though.” She nodded. “Loki’s your father isn’t he? Granny has this ancient scroll and this book that tells us about the Red Moon Prophecy. It’s about a great white wolf who is not just a wolf, but something else. She’s this goddess and she’s supposed to take two mates…” she blushed as she said this.

Emma laughed softly and nodded. “Yes, that’s the truth Ruby. I only recently found out who my father was. He was the one who told me to come to this place. He told me about Storybrooke.”

Ruby nodded. “We seem to know more about where the great white wolf comes from, and that would be from your father, he’s a shapeshifter god amongst other things. But we still do not know anything about your mother… or the other beast you are supposed to be…” She looked Emma up and down.

Emma noticed and chuckled softly when she saw how Ruby was now eyeing her abdomen again. She moved her hand to her abdomen. “The beast that Regina is now mated with.” She murmured. “I’m a dragon. We mated in dragon form. That means I will be giving birth as a dragon.” It was now out in the open. She watched to see how Ruby would react to this.

The brunette bit her lower lip. “And how does it work if we are supposed to mate as wolves if you’re pregnant with a dragon baby?” Ruby was curious.

It was a valid question. Emma smiled. “I’m a goddess. My body will protect the babies I carry, no matter what form I’m in. I’m a magical being so the babies will be safe. I’m not a common shifter and neither are you. I sense you come from a long line of Royals. When we mate, it will be in wolf form. My dragon belongs to Regina as she always will. But my wolf belongs to you.” She reached out and caressed Ruby’s cheek lovingly. She smiled when she felt Ruby lean into her touch. “I’m a shapeshifter like my father. I can take any form I want to, male or female, beast or animal. When we mate, we become a pack. Our family will grow bigger. I will not force you into doing something you don’t want to do. Regina knows you will become my second mate. You are going to be a part of our family. How do you feel about taking the next step with me?” She asked.

Ruby took a deep breath as she digested the information Emma shared with her. It all made better sense and helped her to be more aware of what to expect. “I really want to do this with you Emma. Ever since I saw you yesterday, I wanted to know you, to be near you and to be a part of your life. I felt this connection with you and realized we’d connected on another level. And when you howled… you called to my wolf and I knew why. I was meant to meet you… to cross paths with you. Can… can I see you up close and personal? I only saw you from across the lake and then you disappeared…”

Emma laughed softly, remembering that. What Ruby didn’t know was that Emma had watched her, remaining close but unseen. “Oh yes… I saw you fall on your haunches…” she smirked and laughed when she saw the look of dismay on Ruby’s face turn to one of embarrassment. 

When Ruby put her face in her hands, Emma reached out and took her hands into her own, forcing her to look at her. She smiled as she hugged her. “You’re so cute when you blush.” She inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent before getting serious. “You don’t need to ask to see me. Once we do this, we will be mated. Wolves do mate for life as you already know.” She winked at her and then proceeded to kiss her gently before she moved back and shifted, allowing Ruby to see her in all her true beauty. A beautiful white wolf stood before her. She was magnificent, a rare beauty so white and she glowed in hues of blues and the brilliance of lavender and white. Her turquoise eyes glowed, but up close, they seemed to shimmer with golden hues.

Ruby was in absolute awe of her beauty. She wanted to worship her, to fall at her feet and bare herself to her. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. It all seemed too good to be true. She had a hard time believing they were about to take the next step together, that Emma would be HERS. Emma was just so beautiful inside and out.

::Ruby, don’t cry love.:: Emma moved closer to her, memorizing her scent and nudging against her. She licked her salty cheeks lovingly. ::Join me. Let’s run together. Let me show you what you mean to me.:: she murmured as she moved her head under Ruby’s hands, allowing her to touch her, to feel her. She felt so protective of her mate and wanted her to trust in her. She would never let any harm come to her.

Ruby broke out into a huge smile once she got her confidence back and she took off her red cloak and allowed the change to come over her. She was now more than ready to do this with her Emma, her Wolf Queen. Soon, she was a beautiful russet wolf. The two of them took off, running side by side into the woods, getting to know one another better. They played, nipped at each other, rolled together and chased each other, when they caught up with one another, they started licking each other, getting more intimate and personal.

As they rubbed against each other, marking each other with their scents, Emma sniffed the air and noticed that Ruby was more than ready to be mated. She growled softly as she felt her shaft come out of her sheath. She could smell Ruby’s arousal and her heat was calling to her. Ruby whimpered with a desire and a need for Emma to take her, to fill her with her seed. Emma could sense how badly Ruby needed her and did not want to make her wait any longer. She then mounted her and thrust into her fully. She stilled, to allow Ruby to get used to Emma being inside her. She was quite huge and she didn’t want to hurt her mate.

Ruby whimpered in surprise at how full she felt. She knew that Emma was going to try to knot them together. She wanted that to happen more than anything. She hoped she would be with pups soon. She began to relax around Emma. ::Do it please Emma!!!:: she moaned, pushing back, to let her know she was ready for more.

Emma moaned and panted in response, growling with pleasure as she began thrusting into Ruby faster and harder, feeling the base of her shaft begin swelling. She thrust into her harder, trying to get the knot inside of her. She was already pressed against her cervix, against the opening of her waiting womb. She panted heavily as she began slowly working her knot inside of her.

Ruby panted heavily as she thrust back against Emma, grunting as she ground against her. She moaned, feeling the knot stretching her as it moved inside of her slowly. She was so close to climaxing. ::YESSSSS!!! Don’t stop, keep going!!!:: Her stomach began to clench. She knew it was going to happen now. She felt ecstatic about what was happening between them.

Emma gave a few more thrusts and panted heavily with joy as her knot finally entered fully inside of Ruby. She was so tight around her. Emma knew it wouldn’t be long before she came inside her. She began rocking against her, grinding against her as she grunted loudly and came with a loud growl of pleasure. ::RUBY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!:: she bit down on her shoulder as she continued flooding her womb with her seed.

Ruby threw her head back, growling with pleasure as she pushed back, loving how it felt, having Emma inside her like this. She came hard, climaxing as she bit down on Emma’s shoulder. ::I LOVE YOU EMMA!!!:: she moaned happily, feeling so warm inside, feeling so complete now that they were mated.

Emma remained inside of Ruby for a while, waiting for the swelling in her knot to go down. She nuzzled against her mate, inhaling deeply and holding her close, smiling happily, glad that they shared this special moment together. She felt how Ruby melted into her embrace and chuckled as their breathing became normal and they slowly changed back to themselves. She caressed Ruby’s shoulders and kissed the new mark on her shoulder. She felt Ruby do the same. Emma now had two, one on each shoulder from her mates. “You’re so beautiful.” She murmured, loving the satisfied look she saw on Ruby’s face. She kissed her deeply. The moment they kissed, she felt magic swirling around them. Energy moved as red and white swirled around them, binding them completely. She moaned in surprise.

Ruby smiled, feeling completely satisfied after their mating. Her eyes felt heavy and she allowed Emma to pamper her. “So are you Emma. Thank you for making me feel loved, I needed that…” her eyes suddenly grew wide when she felt something happening between them. “Oh gods… what is that?” Ruby moaned, feeling their magic binding them closer now that they were mated. Ruby never felt anything like this before and it was very surreal to feel the magic filling her whole being. She looked at Emma, feeling so much love for her wolf. She knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for her. She loved it that she was hers and that she belonged to Emma now.

“It’s a part of the prophecy tying us together. The same thing happened with Regina and I when we mated.” She explained. She could smell the magic growing inside Ruby and had a feeling her magic was the reason for that happening. She wondered how much it would affect Ruby. She would see with time. Emma smiled and kissed her tenderly. “I do love you. So does my wolf. We will always be yours now. We’re mated, and we’re a family.” She promised as she allowed her hands to circle her abdomen, feeling protective of her while pulling her closer. She wanted Ruby to feel safe and loved. Soon, her knot had gone down and she was able to slip out of her. “Let’s go for a swim.” She laughed as they ran into the lake together. They played and swam for a little while until it was time to get back to reality and back to their lives. As soon as they were dry, she dropped Ruby off at the Bed and Breakfast and stopped by to say hello to Granny.

Granny lit up when she saw Emma and Ruby had returned, holding hands and kissing. She noticed that they were now mated. She couldn’t be happier. “Welcome to the family!” She beamed happily as she hugged Emma and pulled Ruby into a hug as well. She was so glad to see things had turned out well for Ruby and Emma. “I hope you’ll stop by for breakfast in the morning.” She looked at Emma.

Emma chuckled knowingly at Granny. “I’m sure we will. Good night.” She kissed Ruby again and held her close, memorizing her scent again. She smiled when she felt Ruby do the same. “Good night Rubes. See you in the morning.” She murmured.

“Good night Ems.” Ruby winked at her, feeling more confident than she ever had before. She had a huge satisfied smile on her face.

After Emma left, Granny looked at Ruby. “Now that you’re mated, your cloak will not be needed. But you can keep it if you wish, they are just normal garments. You now have complete control over your wolf and can do whatever you like without worrying about it attacking others without your knowledge.” She informed her. It pleased Ruby to hear this.

Emma smiled as she left and headed back out. She drove back to Regina’s, once she got inside, she noticed a trail of petals leading from the foyer up the stairs. She followed it into their bedroom and into their master bathroom. She saw that Regina was inside the tub, having a bubble bath.

Regina looked at Emma. “Are you going to stand there and stare at me? Or are you going to join me dear?” She had a wicked smile on her face, giving her a very smouldering look as she held a glass of her apple cider in her hand. She purposefully lifted her leg in the air in a very sensual manner. Emma’s eyes grew dark as she watched the suds move down her perfectly shaped tan legs.

Emma wasted no time as she quickly shed her clothes, throwing them into the hamper before she got into the tub with her wife. She smiled when Regina put her drink down and pulled Emma flush against her, while opening her legs as she did so. Emma moaned in surprise when she felt how hard her Mayor was. Suddenly, Regina was deep inside her. “Oh fuck…”

“Yes indeed.” Regina purred darkly as she slowly rocked against her. Very slowly and tantalizing. It was pure torture for Emma when Regina took her sweet time moving inside her.

“Regina please…” Emma moaned as she tried to move faster against her Queen, only to feel Regina gripping her hips, holding them in place, tightly against her while she was completely sheathed inside her. Something began to happen deep inside her.

“Patience darling.” Regina smiled evilly. “Just feel me inside you, Em-ma.” She smirked when it became obvious to the blonde that magic was at work. Regina chuckled throatily, loving the effect she was having on her Dragon. “Feel that?” She moaned sensually, pushing more magic inside her as she pulled Emma even closer against her. She put one hand on Emma’s abdomen and the other in her thick hair as she kissed her passionately, pushing her magic inside her faster and harder.

Emma moaned loudly, feeling Regina swelling deep inside her. She could feel magic pushing inside her and pulsating. It repeated again and again, creating rippling sensations that caused her stomach to clench with pleasure. “Oh fuck… what are you doing to me Regina?” Emma moaned as she arched her back in the throes of pleasure of the likes she had never experienced before, her stomach continued clenching again and again with every push of Regina’s magic, sending her higher and higher towards her climax. “YESSSSS!!!” Emma became very vocal.

Regina was too far gone now to stop as she moaned with pleasure, a wickedly satisfied smile on her face as she prolonged their climaxes. “Sharing… My… Magic… With… You… only youuuuuuuu!!!” She couldn’t hold back any more as she lurched forward and came hard inside Emma, flooding her womb with her magic and her seed. “Mine Emma!!! I love you!!!”

Emma moaned loudly, which turned to screams of pleasure as she felt the effects of Regina’s magic exploding inside her. She climaxed hard all over her, feeling the sensations continue as the magic swelled inside her. “REGINAAAAAA!!!! I LOVE YO…” She shuddered against her, her head falling back, a look of pure bliss on her face as she went still in her arms.

Regina gasped and panted as she shook from how powerful the magic they’d shared was. She was still feeling the effects of what they’d done, she waited until the magic completed it’s task before she could regain control of herself again. She noticed that Emma had passed out. “Emma? Emma… oh shit… Emma?!” She checked her over before she let the water drain out as she used magic to get Emma out of the tub, dried and put into their bed. “What have I done?” She whispered frantically as she got into bed next to her wife. She kept checking on her, sighing with relief when it appeared Emma was sleeping, out like a light and oblivious to what was happening. She pulled the blanket up around them and kissed her wife tenderly. She’d not expected for the magic they had shared to be that powerful. What was she thinking? Doing that to Emma… all she knew was how much she wanted to do this with her, how much she needed her. She had never felt this way for anyone else. Not even Daniel. Emma elicited such feelings inside her, she felt extremely possessive of her. She loved her so much. She hoped she had not hurt Emma with her magic. She gasped as she remembered something else, their baby! She moved and put her hand over her abdomen, hoping their child was okay. Hurting them was the very last thing she ever wanted to do. She could feel the life forces pulsating strongly inside Emma’s womb and knew their baby was safe. She sensed something very powerful there, something more than she realized. She wasn’t sure what was going on or what was happening. She held Emma close as she cried herself to sleep, shaken to the core over what happened. She wanted to protect her mate, to protect their family. She didn’t know what would happen in the morning, but hoped that Emma would be okay. She would beg forgiveness and hoped that things would be better in the morning. She tossed and turned all night long until she wore herself out and finally fell asleep.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning they deal with what happened before meeting Ruby at the diner. Trouble is right around the corner... How does Ruby deal what happened?

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. What will happen in the aftermath of their powerfully magical lovemaking? How was Emma affected by it? How will Ruby react? What will happen with our trio? How will Henry react to certain news? so many things happening lol…

########

When morning finally came around, Emma began to stir awake. She opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She certainly didn’t remember going to bed. How did she get there?

“Emma?” A timid voice sounded, distracting Emma from her thoughts for the moment. “Are… are you okay?” Worry was etched in Regina’s voice.

Emma turned her head, seeing that Regina was lying next to her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What happened?” She noticed the dark circles around her wife’s eyes. “Regina?” She noticed her queen looked very worried and scared. It didn’t look like she had slept much.

“We did magic last night when we made love. I think maybe I went overboard. I’m so sorry Emma… I don’t know what came over me…” Regina sniffled. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… you passed out and I panicked…”

Before Emma could assess the situation and say something to her, a wave of nausea came over her as she moved and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. She threw up again, feeling Regina come in and hold her hair back. She waited until the nausea went away before she stood up and moved to the sink to brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth. She turned to look at Regina after she shut the faucet off. She saw that Regina was staring at her in absolute shock. “Regina what’s wrong?” She saw that her wife was staring at her abdomen. She looked down and her eyes widened in surprise. She had a visible baby bump that wasn’t there last night. She lifted her top and touched her abdomen. It felt firm and round. She looked to be five months or so along. “What the hell…” she looked at Regina, seeing the shock and the remorse in her eyes. “Just what did you do to me Madam Mayor?” She ground out, wanting to know what happened.

Regina cringed when she heard the tone of Emma’s voice. Her head dropped. “I’m sorry Emma!!! I didn’t know THAT would happen!!! I missed you and wanted to give you a night you wouldn’t ever forget. I wanted to make it a special night, to share my magic with you. I love you so much! I just didn’t think it would happen this way. Clearly my magic had other ideas…” she tried to remember what happened to get them to this point.

Emma could see Regina was kicking herself for what happened. She knew how much she loved her. That was all that mattered. She sighed as she pulled Regina into her arms. She could feel her body shaking as she sobbed into her shoulder.

“I thought you would hate me for what I did. I was so scared of losing you…” Regina whimpered as she cried into Emma’s shoulder.

Emma held her in her arms. “No Regina. I could never hate you. You won’t lose me love.” She promised as she brought her hands and cupped the mayor’s face, wiping her tears away. She noticed how vulnerable her wife was and saw she had been truly worried about her and had gotten herself worked up into such a state of guilt. “I love YOU. You’re MY Queen always.” She murmured. “We still need to figure out how your magic backfired. We need to find out what happened. Don’t get me wrong, your magic surprised me. I didn’t know you had it in you.” She chuckled softly.

Regina finally smiled as she chuckled darkly. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me dear. I’ve been keeping secrets from you about myself.” She admitted, watching Emma carefully to see how she would react about the fact she had secrets. If only she knew.

“Secrets? Regina…” Emma looked at her wife. Her curiosity was piqued. She wanted Regina to be able to trust her and to open up to her. “Tell me please? I promise I won’t judge you.” She smiled.

The brunette smiled and hummed when she heard what she said about not judging her. “I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. I just hope you will accept me as I am. I love you, Emma Swan with everything in me. You and our son, and all our children we will have together.” She moved closer to her, never taking her eyes off her. “I will not pretend to be someone I’m not and I will not apologize for being me.” She put her hand on Emma’s belly, gasping with joy when she felt heat move under her hand.

Emma chuckled. “Well this pregnancy is certainly different from the last time I was pregnant with Henry. Probably because we’re here and not out in the big world.” She put her hand on top of Regina’s and kissed her wife deeply. “I wonder what you were thinking when you were pushing your magic inside me. Do you know?” She asked tenderly.

Regina thought about how much she wanted to pleasure Emma with her magic. She’d never done that with anyone else before which had been something special meant only for her. She thought about what ran through her mind as she made sweet passionate love with her. She then gasped in surprise as she recalled one very important detail. “I was thinking about how much I was looking forward to seeing your belly swell with our children, since I had missed out on the first pregnancy of yours. I wondered what you looked like when Henry grew inside you.” She bit her lower lip as her eyes grew dark with desire. Her breath shuddered as she realized that was exactly what happened. “I’m sorry, I can’t seem to control myself when I’m with you. You make me want to do all sorts of things… to have my way with you. I want a big family with you.” She admitted. “Maybe I need to bind my magic until I can control myself better. I don’t want to ever hurt you again.”

Emma shook her head and chuckled. “No, my Queen. Don’t do that. You didn’t hurt me at all. You just basically fucked me so good that I passed out, completely overwhelmed with pure satisfaction. You surprised me with your amazing powers of magic. I just didn’t expect to wake up like this.” She rubbed her belly with a sensual smile.

Regina gasped and smiled with relief, moving even closer to Emma. “You’re not mad at me for doing this to you?” She was so surprised.

Emma shook her head and chuckled softly. “No baby, I love you. Just try to remember, you’re not the only one capable of using magic here. Together, our magic is extremely powerful. Unstoppable. I truly enjoyed what we did last night. You did things to me that no one else ever did to me. My dragon loved what you did to me, otherwise if you did something she didn’t like, you’d know it.” Emma smirked darkly.

Regina kissed Emma passionately, relieved and glad things were good between them again. She chuckled when she heard her belly rumble. “You’re all hungry.” She smirked as she kissed her baby bump.

Emma laughed. “Yeah that reminds me, Granny invited us for breakfast. How do you feel about that?” She asked, knowing that meant they would be seeing Ruby as well. She wanted to make sure Regina was comfortable about that.

Regina smiled. “We’d better take a shower together before we go to Granny’s.” This time she was ready. She looked at the clock. “Henry will be up soon, so we’d better hurry.”

“How did we not wake our son up last night?” Emma asked as they went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Regina chuckled, remembering how vocal Emma was the night before. She’d loved making her scream. “I always make sure to soundproof our room.” She winked as she used magic to poof their clothes off and then pulled Emma into the shower with her.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely a must.” Emma chuckled as they showered together quickly before being tempted to stay longer. She loved how Regina was very handsy with her baby bump. As they got out and got their clothes on magically, Emma was glad to have her magic in order to get clothes that fit. “How are we going to explain this to our son?” She smirked as she looked at her wife.

Regina bit her lip and chuckled. “We also need to tell him he’s not just adopted anymore. He’s our biological son.” She was still ecstatic about the fact she’d gotten Emma pregnant not once, but twice now. She kissed her and they moved downstairs together.

Not twenty minutes had passed, before they heard Henry running down the stairs, after he had gotten ready. He came to a stop when he noticed his mother wasn’t alone. Emma was also there, sitting with his mom as they made plans together. Both women looked up at Henry and smiled at him.

“You’re here. Mom actually let you…” Henry didn’t finish his sentence. He wasn’t used to seeing his mother with anyone like this often. It surprised him, especially since it was Emma. He didn’t know why, but he was glad to see her there.

Normally, Regina would have scolded her son for running down the stairs like that, but she was in such a good mood, and it showed. “Henry, please come sit down. We have something to tell you.”

Henry came and sat down, seeing the way his mom and Emma were looking at each other. “What’s going on?” He asked. His mother seemed different somehow. Happier.

Regina smiled as she shared a look with Emma. She could see the blonde was as affected by what they were about to share with their son, as she was. She reached out and took his hand into her own. “Remember how I told you about how you came into my life?”

Henry nodded. “You adopted me because my other mom couldn’t keep me.”

“It’s more than that, Henry. Something happened and we found out things are not what we thought they were… I mean you’re really…” Regina started.

“Mom? What are you saying? Does my other mom want me back? I don’t want to leave.” Henry shook his head and pouted.

“Henry, let me finish. You’re not going anywhere, I promise.” She chuckled. “You’re my son. But you’re also Emma’s son.” She said gently.

Henry looked at the blonde, in surprise. “You’re my real mom? Is that why you came here? Why did you give me away?” He asked.

Emma sighed as she looked at her son. He looked so much like her, but his hair was dark like his mother’s. “I never wanted to give you away. I wanted you to have your best chance kid. I was eighteen years old and in a bad situation where I couldn’t take care of you the way I wanted to. I love you so much and I want you to know Regina is also your real mom too. She gave you to me. I don’t know what you know about your mom. But the three days we spent together, were the best days of my life. If she had given me her phone number when we parted ways, things would have been different. Your mom and I love you so much Henry. At the time she adopted you, she didn’t know that she was your other parent too. It was fate that put you in her arms until I could find the two of you again.” She explained.

Regina teared up and was deeply touched by what Emma said, and it made her love her even more than she thought was possible. It was indeed fate that brought them all together. She knew there was absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for Emma or for their family.

Henry jumped up and hugged Emma. He was glad to know what happened. Well the important thing was he knew his blonde mother loved him. He could see it in the way she looked at him. “I love you too Ma!” He looked up at her. “Does this mean you’re staying?” He asked hopefully.

Emma smiled through happy tears and nodded. “Yeah kid, I’m staying. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed the top of his head as she looked at Regina, seeing she was emotional too.

Henry lit up, breaking out into a huge smile. “Good! I’m glad!” He then ran into his brunette mother’s arms and hugged her. “I’m glad you’re my real mom too…” he held onto Regina tightly. “I love you mom.”

Emma then stood up and joined in on the family hug. The moment she did, Henry noticed the baby bump she had. “You’re having a baby?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Yes I am. I know it’s a shock, but it’s a good thing. Your mom and I, we…”

Regina chuckled. “We’re a family. You’ll understand later. But we need to get something to eat. How does Granny’s sound to you, my Prince? We also still need to explain a few other things to you…” They left in Regina’s car and Henry’s parents tried their best to explain to their son about what to expect.

They were the first to arrive at the diner. Ruby opened the door to let them in and locked it after they entered. They still had half an hour to go before the diner would be opened to the public. 

Ruby looked at Emma in shock. “What the hell happened to you?” She turned to glare at Regina, figuring it was her who had done this to her mate. She saw the way Regina stared back at her with a truly smug smile on her face.

Emma chuckled. “Magic. It was unexpected and just happened. Are you going to keep glaring at Regina? It was just an happy accident.” She smirked as a glint of amusement came into her eyes when she saw the way Regina was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as she looked at the wolf girl. She noticed Ruby did not have her Red cloak hanging on the hook there at its usual spot.

“A very happy accident indeed.” Regina replied as she continued smiling with satisfaction on her face.

Ruby saw what Regina was doing. But this time, she wasn’t going to back down and be pushed aside. “An accident really?” She moved into Emma’s arms and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. She smirked when she saw the way Regina was fuming. Oh yeah, the Mayor was definitely jealous.

As this was happening, Granny ushered Henry to a booth and put down a huge mug of his favorite hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon. Granny could feel the tensions rising in the diner between Regina and Ruby and hoped Emma would know how to put a stop to this before things got out of control. She wanted to make sure Henry was okay.

Emma held Ruby in her arms before she reached out for Regina and pulled her closer. She was going to put a stop to the potential war between her mates. “Regina…” Her eyes grew dark as she kissed her deeply and passionately before she did the same thing with her other mate. “Ruby…” She then repeated with Regina, mentally telling them they belonged together, the three of them. And she wasn’t going to let them forget it. The minute she kissed her wives in a passionately, possessive way, claiming them fiercely, a wave of colorful energy pushed out through them and around them, spreading out through Storybrooke. The three of them gasped in surprise at the significance of what happened.

Regina looked at Emma in shock. “You broke the curse… a true love’s kiss between the three of us? How is that possible?” She stepped back, worried that everything was going to come crashing down on her. She knew everyone would remember her past deeds. How she’d taken them from their beloved Enchanted Forest and brought them here to this cursed town of Storybrooke, in the land of no magic. Her fingers tingled as she realized what else was happening. She’d felt magic when she was with Emma and was able to use magic as long as they were together. That had amazed her to no end and she loved every moment of it. But now here she was with her curse broken, she knew she had her magic back, but was afraid of losing everything, especially Emma and Henry and their family. 

Emma stepped closer to her worried wife. “What curse, Regina?” She could see how nervous her Queen was when she asked.

Ruby looked at Emma, answering her question as she remembered everything that happened. “The curse, the Evil Queen put on all of us and this town. She’s the Evil Queen.” She and Granny stared at Regina.

Henry took out his book that he had only recently obtained from his teacher, Mary Margaret. “It’s all in this book. Everything that’s happened is in here.” He was still finding out other things that happened before now.

Regina looked at their son, and then back at Emma, worry etched in her eyes. She was beginning to panic and was starting to shake as she contemplated whether or not to run away. But at the same time, she did not want to lose her family. She began to tear up.

Emma stopped her wife before she could think of running away. She pulled Regina into her arms much to the surprise of Ruby and Granny. Her Dragon was extremely protective of her mate and she wasn’t about to let Regina be attacked by anyone. She kissed Regina’s forehead, feeling her wife sag deeply against her. She turned to look at the others. “Whatever she has done in the past is not important right now. I don’t care. She’s my True Love, my mate. We share a son together, I carry life she gave to me, within my womb. You, Ruby are my soulmate. We’re a family. We need to stick together now that we’ve shared a true love’s kiss. I will not stand by while Regina needs us. Do I need to worry about you attacking our wife? Has she ever hurt you during the curse?” She looked at Ruby pointedly.

Ruby gasped in surprise and looked from Emma to Regina. “No. She hasn’t. I’m sorry I reacted like that. You’re right. We’re a family, a pack.” She moved into Emma’s arms and smiled at Regina. Ruby then reached out and hugged Regina as Henry joined them too.

Granny nodded as she grabbed her crossbow. “I won’t let anyone attack you.” She grinned as she winked. She was more than prepared to defend them now that they were family.

Regina finally relaxed in their arms. “Thank you.” She had finally accepted that Ruby was now a part of their family and their lives. She would soon see for herself just how much they would accept her for who she was, Evil Queen and all. She stepped back and faced the door as she heard angry voices of the townspeople as they looked for the Evil Queen. She looked at Henry. “Stay here. Whatever happens, do not leave this place.” She wanted to make sure their son would remain out of harm’s way.

Emma nodded. “Don’t worry kid, we won’t let anyone hurt your mom. I promise.” She kissed his head before Granny ushered him into the kitchen. She unlocked the door and they all left the diner and Granny locked the door behind her, ensuring Henry’s protection.

They didn’t have to wait too long before the mob found them. Led by Dr. Whale, they began screaming and yelling angrily at Regina, wanting her blood. They wanted to kill her for her crimes against them.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Emma commanded, using a very authoritative voice that stunned everyone into complete silence. Regina smirked, loving how Emma put them in their place. She wasn’t done. “NOBODY IS GOING TO KILL MY QUEEN!!!” She growled, standing close to her wife, wanting to protect her.

A petite dark haired woman stepped forward. “She’s no longer the Queen! I am! She needs to pay for what she’s done!” She then looked at Ruby. “Where’s your cloak? What are you doing standing with them?! Remember what she did to your family Ruby!!!”

Emma sneered at that woman. “You’ll never be my Queen.” She didn’t like her at all. There was just something about her rubbing her the wrong way.

Regina spoke up then. “I never commanded my soldiers to kill Ruby’s pack. I asked them to find YOU and bring you to me. You knew you were a hunted woman, yet YOU led my men to Ruby’s family’s hideout. Whose fault is that?!” She spat. “Certainly not mine, Snow White!!!”

The petite woman exclaimed. “If you hadn’t been so obsessed with destroying me, they’d still be alive! Ruby, you’re my best friend. Are you going to listen to the Evil Queen or to me?”

Ruby took a stance, standing next to Regina. “You’re making me choose?” She scoffed. “Well then, Snow, I’m choosing to stand with my family. It’s true, you brought Regina’s men to my mother’s hideout. So… if you want to hurt Regina, you’re going to have to get through me first!” She growled, her eyes glowing as she prepared to allow the change to come over her.

Snow stared in dismay at her friend. “Have you lost your mind? Why are you doing this?! Have you forgotten what she’s done to all of us?”

Emma chuckled as she stood with her wives. “I don’t fucking care what she’s done to you all in the past. Maybe you deserved it.” Emma stepped forward, smiling darkly at Snow. “You must have done something to incur my Queen’s wrath.” She saw a flash of guilt in her eyes and smirked. “Ruby’s made her choice. None of you are going to touch our wife. If you try… it will be a fatal mistake on your part.” She promised.

A man stood next to Snow. “Clearly the Evil Queen has placed you three under her spell. We’re taking Regina with us now. You’ll thank me later.” He made a move, stepping forward as he prepared to grab Regina.

Regina looked at Emma, seeing the way she tensed up, prepared to stop him. She put her hand on Emma’s arm, letting her know she had this under control. She winked at her wife as they shared a private smile. It was time to show Emma what she could do. She turned to look at Charming and laughed evilly before he could touch her. “I think not.” A fireball appeared in the palm of her hand. “Since you want to keep insisting that I need to pay…” she smiled darkly as she threw the fireball at the crowd. They scrambled to get away.

“The Evil Queen has her powers!!!” Leroy shouted, stating the obvious.

Emma saw what her wife was capable of and loved what she was seeing. It turned her on completely. She chuckled with amusement as she stepped closer to Regina. She brought her mouth to her ear and spoke huskily. “So my beautiful Queen loves playing with fire?” She smiled darkly as Regina turned to look at her with a wicked smile on her face. Emma’s eyes then glowed a neon green as she lifted her chin and kissed her very deeply. She chuckled throatily as she stepped away just enough to shift into a huge magnificent black, indigo and crimson dragon, horns and all. Now that they were outside, she was much bigger than the dragon she’d been when she was with Regina the first time they made love as dragons. She gave a thunderous roar, as she breathed fire upon the crowd. They screamed in fear and tried to escape her wrath. A few were not lucky enough to get away.

Regina was completely smitten with her dragon. She was surprised at how different this dragon was compared to before. She gasped, feeling a delicious shudder ripple over her. She absolutely loved how this dragon was hers. She was so beautiful, so magnificent, and those horns looked familiar to her. She wanted to find out more, but at the moment, she was having so much fun watching Emma scare people away. She laughed deliciously evil as she watched the Charmings run away.

Ruby finally saw Emma’s other beast for the very first time. She was awed by what she was seeing and knew those people would be fools if they ever attempted to go after Emma while she was a dragon. She had yet to see what else Emma could do even when not in dragon or wolf form. She smiled at Regina. “Wow… she’s something isn’t she?” She breathed.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “Yes and she’s mine.” She purred. She saw Ruby start to get defensive. “Ruby relax. I know her wolf belongs to you.” She smiled. She had yet to see what Emma looked like as a wolf. “Was this your first time seeing her as a dragon?” She asked.

Ruby nodded as she relaxed and smiled. “Yeah. Have you seen…”

“Not yet Wolfy.” Regina chuckled, feeling a certain ease when talking with Ruby.

Emma returned to them, having turned back to herself. “That should keep them away for a while. If they have other ideas and try coming after you again… well they will end up on my menu.” She smirked, licking her teeth. She noticed her mates had been talking. “What?”

Ruby smiled as she shared a look with Regina. “You make an amazing dragon, Ems. I think it’s only fair if you show Regina your wolf.” She grinned.

“I’d like to meet your wolf dear.” Regina smiled.

Emma chuckled as she saw Granny move up to them. “I would too.” The older woman added. “After all, you’ve always been something of a legend in the ancient scrolls and book passed down through the generations of clans which foretold of the coming of the Great White Wolf who was also a Great Beast. We’re probably the last wolf clan right now. So would you mind indulging us?”

“Wait… Shouldn’t we share this with our son too? This is something he needs to see, especially since this would be a huge part of Henry’s heritage too.” Regina pointed out. “I have to wonder… would he be wolf or dragon with you having given birth to him?”

Emma smiled. “Well, when we mated the first time, my dragon recognized you as my mate otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to get up close and personal with me like that.” She chuckled, kissing Regina. “I’m pretty sure his dragon will start to show up soon, so I don’t see why not.” She smiled when Granny moved to unlock the door for them.

“That does make sense.” Regina grinned as she moved with Granny to retrieve Henry.

Emma remained with Ruby and pulled her into her arms. She kissed her. “How are you feeling after everything?” She asked, wanting to make sure her wife was okay.

Ruby smiled. “A little tired, but I feel happy knowing everything is going to be better now that Regina is fine with me being your mate too. I’m glad we connected as a family.” She snuggled against her.

Soon, Henry was there with Granny and Regina. He ran up to them excitedly. “Mom said you had something awesome to show us!” He couldn’t wait to see what his Ma would show them.

Emma chuckled, loving how her son was excited about this. “I do. Just try to keep an open mind and remember this is very normal for me.” She ruffled his dark hair lovingly.

Regina smiled as she pulled Henry into her arms and hugged him. “Whenever you’re ready, Em-ma.” She was more than ready to see what Emma looked like as a wolf. She had seen Ruby in her wolf form many times before, so she had an idea of what to expect.

Emma then took a few steps back, smiling at her family. She felt such unconditional love for them. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant turquoise with golden hues as her canines grew longer and her snout formed. Her body began to change as she went from being Emma Swan to becoming a very large wolf, her fur grew as she transformed into a beautiful great white wolf, much bigger and larger than she was when she was with Ruby as a wolf. It was obvious to the others there that she was no ordinary wolf. Her fur glowed a brilliant white with hues of lavender and blue. She was the stuff legends were made of. She was clearly the daughter of the gods. Loki would be so proud of his daughter. She was exactly as the stories had foretold.

Granny gasped, completely honored to be in her presence. She had not expected for this to hit her hard. But it did. Never did she imagine she would live long enough to witness history in the making. But here she was. She felt so grateful to be there with Ruby and to know that her granddaughter was now a part of this prophecy. She felt truly blessed to be a part of this.

Ruby was over the moon at this very moment. She chuckled happily and couldn’t stop grinning, feeling so happy and proud of her Alpha. 

Emma moved closer to Ruby and nuzzled against her. When she did, she realized why Ruby had said she was tired. She could smell their pups growing inside her. Emma was feeling very elated with knowing this. She licked Ruby’s face happily, and turned to look at Regina.

Granny broke out into a huge proud smile when she realized what was happening between Emma and Ruby. She moved to join her granddaughter and hugged her as she put her hand on her abdomen. Ruby laughed happily as she realized what was happening.

Regina smiled as she figured out what was going on. She was happy for them. She smiled when Emma allowed her to touch her and feel her.

Emma did this while assuring Ruby that it was okay. She lay down to allow Henry to get closer so he could pet her and get to know her wolf better. She inhaled deeply while in this form so her wolf would become familiar with Henry and Regina’s scents. That way, she would be able to protect her family better.

“Wow!!!” Henry was besides himself with joy. “That’s so cool!!!” He had never seen such a huge wolf before. Emma grinned, her tongue slipping out of her mouth as she gave him a toothy grin.

Regina looked at Ruby and beamed. “She’s so beautiful and she’s yours.” She moved to join Ruby and put her hand on her abdomen. “Our family is much richer with her in our lives now. I love how she belongs to us.”

“Just like she’s yours as a dragon. I’ve never seen one like her before. The pictures I have seen of other dragons before… none of them can compare to her.” Ruby smiled, putting her hand on top of hers. “But her horns…”

Regina nodded. “I know, I’ve seen them before. I can’t help but wonder how they are connected. It’s like I am missing something important that I should be aware of.”

Emma turned back to herself and looked at her wives, knowing they were talking about her dragon. She smiled at the tender moment they’d shared. She was glad to see them getting along now.

“Let’s take this inside. I don’t know how business will be today after what happened…” Granny led them back inside the diner.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina, Ruby, Granny and Henry try to figure out who Emma's mother is. After they find out, Emma has a reunion with her mother and finds out she also has a sister. They catch up and Maleficent meets her grandson. Regina tries to make amends with her old friend.

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Well now Ruby and Regina have accepted each other and Emma did some crowd control. Now Granny has invited them into her diner and they are working to find out who Emma’s mother is. They take steps to bring closure for Regina and an old friend of hers.

########

Granny had wanted to let Emma and her family be served free food, but Emma refused, insisting on paying for their meals. She did not want Granny to lose her business because of what happened with the idiotic people who had tried to go after Regina. She made sure everyone had their fill. She wanted to make sure they had more than enough to eat. She was starting to get some ideas to help Granny with her business, but she knew when the time came, she would put them to good use.

“Mom… why did you say Ma’s also a dragon?” Henry asked, reminding his brunette mother that they still had more to talk about. 

While they prepared to explain everything to their son, Granny got up and ran back to the kitchen to get the scroll and book out of their hidden spot. She brought them back and put them on the table in front of Emma and her wives. “Everything you’ve ever wanted to know about the wolf is in here. But there are also some references to Emma being a great beast. I’m guessing that’s the Dragon they were talking about. She’s a goddess, the daughter of Loki. He’s a shapeshifting God, but also known as a Wolf God and a trickster God of Chaos and Darkness. I do not know about her mother’s side. Not much anyways. But I do know that whoever she is, she’s immortal and quite possibly a goddess too, but I’m not sure. There’s something about her being an extremely powerful sorceress who is probably a dragon like you too.” It made so much sense now.

Regina gasped when she heard what Granny said. She shared a look with Ruby before she said what was on her mind. “I know someone like that. I wondered after I saw Emma’s other draconian form. She has the same horns. Speaking of which, she looks like you as a dragon, but of a different color. I don’t know… but it could be possible… the horns could be a dead giveaway. If she’s your mother…” a guilty look flashed in her eyes. “She was my mentor, my only friend… but we fought and I put a curse on this town. I kept her locked up under the library for almost twenty eight years. I did it to prevent her from crossing the town line and ending up lost forever. And I wanted to keep her out of harm’s way… but I’m afraid I made things worse. She’s immortal, a very powerful sorceress, a dragon and probably very pissed off at me right now.” She sighed heavily.

Emma looked at her wife, shaking her head and smirking. “Just how many people have you pissed off already?” She couldn’t help but to find it amusing.

Ruby bit her lip to refrain from laughing out loud. “Well what did you expect Ems? Especially when your wife is the reputed Evil Queen? She’s likely to piss everyone off when she knows just how to push their buttons.” Her eyes twinkled knowingly.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yeah, everyone I brought here from the Enchanted Forest. But your mother…” she sighed, remorse on her face. “Once she holds a grudge, she doesn’t let go of it.”

“But if she was your friend…” Emma started.

Regina shook her head. “The point is, if she is your mother, why didn’t she tell me she had a child? I would have helped her to find you a long time ago instead of keeping her locked up all these years.”

Emma sighed and nodded. “Being locked up is no funny business. It’s enough to drive a person to do terrible things. It can change you and harden you. It can make you go dark.” She whispered, knowing how it felt to be locked up. She could understand why her wife was feeling uneasy about the whole thing. It was definitely not a good idea to keep a beast locked up like that. Especially a dragon.

“I get it, but maybe once she sees Emma, it could help her to deal with it better, just by being reunited with her? Maybe it won’t end up being as bad as you think.” Ruby replied as she tried to help them come with a solution. “I know if push comes to shove that Emma wouldn’t let her hurt you.” She pointed out.

So many things were running through her mind. She had more questions than answers right now. Emma needed to find out how she had been separated from her mother in the first place. What had really happened? At least she knew about her father when he came and found her and revealed his identity to her, telling his daughter everything about her heritage. Yes, he had kept a few things from her, saying she would get her answers once she got to Storybrooke. He had sent her on her way and shown her where to find this town. He sent her on the right path to finding her son and her mates. She rubbed her belly, thinking about the life growing inside her. She knew how much she wanted her mother to be in her life, in their children’s lives. She smiled at Ruby before she looked at Regina. “I guess there’s only one way to find out. The three of us should go see her together, but I should see her first so I can make sure she doesn’t go ballistic on you, Gina. Henry can stay here with Granny so when we help my mother settle her differences with you, she would be ready to meet our son.” She suggested.

Regina smiled brightly, liking the idea Emma came up with. “That just might work, Em-ma. And with you being pregnant, she’s not going to want to lash out.”

Emma grinned, feeling Regina’s hand on her abdomen. “Speaking of which, what’s her name?” She asked.

Henry found a picture in his storybook, having found what he was looking for when they began talking about this particular dragon. “I found it! Here she is!” He showed it to Emma and smiled. “This is your mother.”

Emma looked at the page her son showed to her. Her eyes then widened as she realized her mother’s identity. “Maleficent?” She finally understood the true reason why her wife was so nervous about the fact she’d kept her locked up all these years. It made so much sense. Her mother had quite a fearsome reputation. She traced her fingers over the image of her mother’s face looking back at her. She knew without doubt this woman was her mother. 

After they had eaten their breakfast, Granny got Henry to help her out in the kitchen while Emma, Regina and Ruby headed for the library.

Once they got there, Regina moved to an intricate design on a wall and pressed against a certain part of it and the wall moved to reveal an elevator. They got on and soon they arrived at their destination. 

Emma caressed Regina’s cheek and kissed her deeply before she moved her protectively behind herself and Ruby. She then took a hold of Ruby’s hand and they moved deeper into the cavernous space below the library. “Maleficent? Are you here?” Emma called out.

A roar sounded, ahead of them. The dragon was clearly not pleased with being interrupted from her slumber.

Emma smiled, having smelled the other dragon. She had a very familiar scent. She then looked at Ruby. “Protect our wife.” Ruby nodded as she stayed back with Regina, lacing her arm through hers.

“Mother? Is this a bad time?” Emma smirked. “Did I interrupt your nap time?” She saw beautiful neon green eyes gazing at her in surprise as the dragon came out from the shadows into the light. Emma smiled, so happy to see her. “Hello Mom.”

*My daughter…* Emma heard her mother speak telepathically to her and she nodded, smiling at her mother, feeling emotions welling inside her. *It’s really me. I’m here now mother.* She replied.

The dragon changed to her human form and the older blonde gave a small sob as she looked at her daughter for the first time. “My baby! You’re really here… you’re so beautiful! I love you so much!” She opened her arms and sighed deeply, feeling her daughter move into her arms. Oh how she had longed for this day to come, where she would have her arms around her like this. She inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize her scent and wanting to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. That this was real. “Oh my love.” She whispered, her heart swelling with love and joy and pride. She then looked at her daughter, realizing she had smelled something else. She saw she was pregnant. Maleficent chuckled happily. “Look at you! Oh baby!!!”

Emma chuckled, feeling her mother’s love washing over her. She finally felt as if she belonged, to have her mother here like this, it felt so right. She sighed happily when she felt her mother touch her baby bump. “We need to talk, Mom.”

Maleficent nodded in agreement. “Yes we do, darling. Have you found your sister yet?” She asked.

“I… what?” Emma was shocked. “My sister?” She had a sister?

Maleficent sighed and nodded. “I have something to show you darling.” She moved back into the shadows for a moment before coming back out. She brought out the remnants of the egg Emma and her sister had hatched from. It seemed pretty large in size. Big enough to hold two babies. “This is the egg you both hatched from. It’s not very common to have twins born from one egg. This is all I had left of you and your sister. The only thing we could find after you both were stolen from me.” Maleficent had tears in her eyes. She handed a piece of the shell to Emma, for her to keep.

Emma felt weak in the knees as she heard how she and her sister had been stolen from their mother. “What happened mom?” She whispered, caressing the shell in her hand.

Before Maleficent could share with Emma, the events that happened, a noise startled them. It sounded like the elevator was moving. 

Before either one of them could say something, Ruby and Regina came into view. “Someone’s coming, we need to…”

Maleficent looked at Regina, fury in her eyes. “YOU!!!” She moved her scepter, prepared to use it on her former friend. She wanted to make her suffer.

Emma orbed to stand in front of her wife. “No, Mother!” She raised her hands in front of her, more than ready to protect Regina. She felt Regina move her hands to both sides of her hips.

Maleficent looked at her daughter, seeing the way Regina had her hands on her like that. She didn't like how up close and personal Regina was being with her daughter. Her eyes flashed darkly. “She kept me locked up down here! She stole the curse from me after I warned her what would happen. She didn’t listen to me!” She growled. Her eyes glowed neon green. “Because of her, I couldn’t find out what happened to you and your sister.” 

Regina gasped upon hearing Emma also had a sister. She stepped around Emma and moved to stand next to her. She felt Emma put her arm around her shoulders protectively. “You never told me you were pregnant! How was I supposed to know? If I let you out, you would have tried to cross the town line and you would have been lost too. Your memories would have been gone.” She tried to make her understand.

Maleficent growled. “Would you have listened after you fought me that day?! No, you weren’t in a listening mood.”

“Well then, Mal why did you make it so easy for me to take that curse from you in the first place? You didn’t fight harder. I know what you’re truly capable of, old friend.” Regina pointed out, wanting answers.

Maleficent scoffed and smiled darkly. “Because I was pregnant. After your first attempt at enacting the dark curse failed, you never came back to see me. I never had the chance to tell you because before the curse was successfully enacted, my babies were stolen from me!!!” She glared at Regina.

Regina’s face fell as she realized she had not been a good friend to Mal when she had needed her. She’d been so obsessed over making Snow White pay for what she’d done to her. She had not noticed what was going on with the older dragon. She felt remorse. “I’m so sorry, if I had known…” 

The elevator door opened, revealing Rumplestiltskin and Prince Charming. The latter had a sword in his hand. The smaller man looked at them. “Looks like we came at a bad time dearies. This isn’t happening the way it’s supposed to. So I’m just going to have to do things my way.” He threw a vial of something at Maleficent and laughed when she turned back into a dragon. He then looked at David. “Kill the dragon.” He ordered.

Emma blasted Charming away from her mother. “NOBODY IS KILLING MY MOTHER!!!” She growled ferociously as her eyes glowed.

Regina formed a fireball and moved to stand with Emma and Maleficent as Ruby turned into a wolf and growled at the two men who dared to threaten the mother of her mate.

Rumple seemed a bit surprised at the turn of events. But not entirely surprised. “She has something I need. But she needs to die in order for me to get it.” He had an amused sneer on his face.

Maleficent roared, spewing flames at them. She was very angry and wanted to roast them alive. Enough was enough, she’d decided. She hated that they had interrupted her reunion with her daughter.

Charming got up after Emma knocked him down with her magic. He saw how strong the younger blonde was and it unnerved him. He tried to sneak around them so he could strike Maleficent down. While trying to keep his distance from Emma. He had been the one who placed the object inside the dragon in the first place.

Emma narrowed her eyes when she noticed something was off with her mother. It was in the way she was breathing and expelling the flames. It sounded slightly clogged. It was then she realized what Rumple was trying to get. With a wave of her hand, she removed the object from her mother and the golden egg appeared in her hand. “You’re talking about this?” She stared darkly at the imp. “Is this what you needed?” When the shorter man stepped forward, Emma poofed it away with her magic.

Rumple cursed under his breath. He was surprised to see how powerful the younger blonde was. How easy it was for her to get that egg out of the Dragon and to make it disappear like that. He didn’t like it one bit. “That belongs to me! Give it back to me!” His beady eyes flashed dangerously.

“Not today.” Emma deadpanned as she moved over to her mother and used magic to help her transform back.

Regina threw a fireball at Charming, stopping him in his tracks. “It’s over! Get away from her, or I will gladly end you.” she really would. She was itching to do just that.

Rumple’s hackles rose when he saw how Emma easily reversed his potion he used on Maleficent. “This isn’t over. You’ll give me what’s mine.” Rumple used his powers to get himself and Charming out of there.

Maleficent looked at her daughter. “Thank you darling. I’ve had that stuck inside for so long…” she looked at the others realized that they’d tried to defend her as well. She noticed something else too. The way the wolf and Regina remained close to Emma.

Regina smiled at Maleficent, seeing the questions in her eyes. “Let’s take this somewhere we can talk comfortably. We have someone special who would like to meet you.” 

Emma smiled knowingly as she shared a look with her wife. She was looking forward to introducing their son to her mother. She then looked at Ruby and winked at her as her other wife transformed back to herself as she joined them.

Maleficent smiled. “Let me make myself more presentable. I’ve been here for far too long.” With a wave of her hand, smoke swirled around her as she got herself cleaned up and changed into her stylish clothes. “That’s much better.” She sighed with contentment.

“You look beautiful mom.” Emma grinned as they got out of there and finally arrived at the diner. She could see her mother was very glad to be out of her prison at long last.

The moment they had arrived, the few people who were there saw that the Evil Queen and the Dragon were back. They had also recognized Maleficent and quickly put their money down, paying for what they had eaten before they hightailed it out of there. They had not forgotten the confrontation they had that morning.

Regina smirked knowingly. “I don’t think business will go well for Granny after what happened this morning.” She looked at the older woman who came out and smiled at them. “Sorry Eugenia.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. We will deal with it.” Eugenia smiled. She then looked at Maleficent.

Just then, Henry came out of the kitchen and ran up to them. “Mom! Ma! You’re back! I helped cut the vegetables.” He hugged Emma and Regina tightly and put his hand on his Ma’s abdomen.

Regina smiled proudly at their son as she kissed his forehead. “Well then, I’m doing something right in the way I raised you.” She chuckled.

Emma ruffled his head lovingly. “I’m proud of you kid. Come, I want you to meet your grandmother.” She looked at Maleficent, seeing the look of surprise on her face. She grinned happily. “This is our son, Henry Daniel Mills.” She beamed proudly.

Henry smiled as he looked up at his grandmother. “Hi grandma, it’s nice to meet you.” He moved and hugged older blonde.

Maleficent gasped in surprise when the boy hugged her like that. It would be something she would need to get used to. She inhaled deeply, noticing that her grandson smelled like both Emma and Regina. It was clear to her then, that Regina and Emma were mated. She could see the markings of the bites on their shoulders and saw the same with not only Regina, but also the other one. The wolf, Ruby. She had a lot of questions. But for now, she hugged Henry. “It’s a pleasant surprise.” She chuckled softly. “Nice to meet you too Henry.”

They moved to the back of the diner and sat down as a family. Eugenia went ahead and started preparing them a large meal as Emma looked at her mother. “I know you must have questions and I do too… I want to know how we got separated from you. I also know about Loki being our father. Did you at least know who he was when you were with him?” She asked.

Maleficent replied, “Yes and no. Not at first. But we became friends. He knew I wanted a child and he offered to help me with that.” She smiled. “I ended up with two, so that was a very wonderful surprise. Unfortunately, things happened and my dreams were crushed when you and your sister were stolen from me. On top of it all, Regina locked me up for a long time. I had no way of contacting your father. Not right away.” She looked darkly at the Mayor. “So my question is… you and Regina, how did that happen? And what’s going on with you and the wolf?”

Regina chuckled. “That’s two questions.” She smirked as she put her hand on Emma’s thigh. She watched Maleficent’s reaction.

Emma sat back when she felt Regina’s hand caressing her thigh. She smiled as she answered her mother’s questions. “Regina and I met when a I was eighteen years old. I was fighting with an older guy by the name of Neal Cassidy. She’d threatened to castrate him when he was trying to get into my pants after I refused him over and over again. He had been bothering me for weeks, but Regina saved me from having to deal with him that weekend. It was just instant attraction. She invited me to stay with her for the whole three days she was in town. It was the best time of our lives. Unfortunately we had no way of keeping in touch afterwards. We didn't think to exchange our phone numbers. A few weeks after she left, Neal started hounding me again. When I refused to go out with him, he decided to have his revenge on me. He set me up to take a fall for a crime he committed. He bailed out as soon as I was arrested and while I was in prison, I found out I was pregnant.” She smiled. “I couldn’t raise him as much as I wanted to. Not when I still had to finish my sentence. I gave him up for adoption and fate put my son into Regina’s life. Two weeks ago, Loki found me and told me where to go. He sent me on a path that led me here. I met Ruby when I was in the woods. I was in wolf form.” Emma chuckled. “We connected at the very first sight of each other. I didn’t make myself known to her until the next day when I got to meet Ruby when she was in her human form. We recognized each other by our scents and then Regina walked back into my life again, bringing our son with her. I knew he was my son.” She took Regina’s hand into her own and kissed it. “I know my presence surprised her and unsettled her at first. I then gave her my business card and left. I wanted her to remember me before we could talk and then I would be able to tell her about Henry being her son too. She called me as soon as she remembered who I was and when I went to meet her, we connected right away. We knew right then and there, that there was no way in hell we were ever going to be apart again. We mated as dragons and claimed each other, resulting in this.” She smiled, rubbing her belly. “Afterwards, I had a date to keep with our Miss Ruby.” She reached out and took Ruby’s hand into her own. “This amazing woman knew already that I had mated with Regina. We shifted as wolves and ran together before I claimed another mate in her. We mated and now we are a family. She’s carrying our pups.” She murmured proudly.

Maleficent’s eyes widened as she realized something she already knew about. “The prophecy.” She whispered with awe.

Emma looked at her mother. “You know about it? I’m glad.” She smiled. “Because Regina and Ruby are my wives. They mean the world to me. I know you were angry with Regina, and if that had happened to me, I would be too. I get why you didn’t tell her about your pregnancy. You didn’t trust her after what happened between you two. I’m just glad to be here with you right now. All we need to do is find my sister and then our family will be complete. I just hope you’re willing to set aside your differences with Regina and start anew.” She rubbed her abdomen before looking at her son. “If not for me, do it for your grandchildren.”

Regina smiled when she saw what Emma was trying to do. She looked at her old friend. “I really am sorry for keeping you locked up for so long. I wish you had told me about your pregnancy because despite what happened between us, you are still the only friend I ever had. Maybe I wasn’t in the right state of mind back then, but I like to think that I would have helped you through it somehow. I cannot harp on the past because things are different right now, Mal. Fate brought us all together and we are family.” She caressed Emma’s baby bump lovingly as she shared a look of love with Emma.

Maleficent eyed the way Regina was rubbing her daughter’s abdomen. She sighed deeply, knowing there were a lot of things she would need to get used to. “It might take me awhile to forgive you for what you did to me. I’m not ready to put it behind me yet. But I’m not going to try to hurt you since you’re now a part of our family and you are mated to Emma. And you are also my grandson’s other mother. Maybe eventually, we will be able to move past what you did and be friends again.”

Regina nodded. “I understand, Mal. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away. But I will try my best to gain your trust again because I love your daughter and our family. Maybe once you trust me again, you will be able to forgive me.” She really hoped that she and Mal would be able to work things out for Emma’s sake and for the sake of their family. She was going to try her very best to make that happen no matter what. She was very determined to repair their friendship.

Emma smiled at them. “Thanks Mom. I do love my wives and we are a family so this is very important to me. Speaking of family, can you tell me what exactly happened to separate my sister and I from you?” She asked.

Granny brought them their food. Steaks for Emma, Maleficent and Ruby. Henry got to eat whatever he wanted. Regina opted for a healthier meal. She wanted to make sure they were well fed. She also had a feeling that as long as they were eating there, other customers would not come into her diner. At least, not while they were still afraid of them.

Maleficent enjoyed her meal before she answered her daughter. “Ursula And Cruella were protecting the caves while I gave birth to you and your sister. Unfortunately, Snow White and her Charming had help. They blew sleeping dust on them before they came into the cave and snatched you both from me. When I saw that Snow had you both… I begged her, mother to mother not to take my babies away from me. I begged for mercy. I had seen Snow White was pregnant. And I’d hoped she would have compassion. She called you monsters. Said you were monsters like me. I told her, I couldn’t lose my babies. They didn’t listen and took you from me. I tried to stop them but ended up accidentally trapping myself while I was still weak from giving birth. Ursula And Cruella found me after a while and told me how they tried to stop Snow and her Charming and the Apprentice from getting rid of you… they told me how the Apprentice put their child’s darkness in both of you and sent your egg into a portal. The Charmings also pushed Cruella and Ursula in. They didn’t have a way to come back with your egg. They ended up waiting until you both hatched and then seeing to it you both had homes. Of course they lied to me and said you didn’t survive the portal. But I found out you survived and Cruella and Ursula helped me to find the egg you were born in. They’d brought it with them to give to me. And I’ve kept it all these years. They swore to make up for their lie and swore their loyalty. They’ve since kept their word to never repeat that mistake with me and have since pledged themselves to me and my bloodline. That now means you and your sister and any children you have. I want to make those Charmings suffer long and hard for what they did to us.” She had fire in her eyes as she said this.

Emma was feeling pissed off at what she heard. “I wish I ate the Charmings when I had the chance!” She growled, remembering her strong dislike for Snow White and for her Charming. She remembered how she had dragoned out in front of the people when they had threatened to harm her Queen.

Regina gasped in surprise when she found out the exact lengths her enemies went to in order to steal Emma and her sister from Maleficent. She had always hated Snow White and her Shepherd, but now she knew she would never stop hating them. She looked at her old friend. “You and I share the same hatred for them. We should work together to make them pay for what they’ve done. We love Emma and you know there is absolutely NOTHING I wouldn’t do for her. Anything she wants from me, she shall have it. No questions asked. I would do anything for her. I want to help her find her sister and bring her home to you. I know Ruby would want to do the same.”

Ruby nodded in agreement. “I do. We will find her. I’m a wolf and so is Emma. That makes us great at tracking people down. All we need is to find out her name and we will find her.” She couldn’t believe the audacity of Snow and David doing something like that to Emma and her family. Knowing that the mother of her pups was a victim of what they did, was enough to make her want to go after them herself. She would get answers from them when the time came.

Emma nodded. “I was a bounty hunter as well as a bail bonds person. I’m good at tracking and finding people. As soon as we bring my sister home, we will deal with those damned Charmings. Make them pay for what they did to our family. If I find out anyone else had a hand in this, they will be dealt with too.” She promised, fire burning strong in her eyes.

Maleficent could see and feel what her daughter was feeling. It was exactly the same she had felt. They both were out for their blood. She smiled darkly, knowing she was looking forward to her other daughter coming home too so they could go after those people together. She could see how much Emma’s wives wanted to help her to bring her daughter home. She looked at Regina and nodded in agreement. “Bring my daughter home, and I will consider forgiving you.” She was willing to wipe the slate clean with Regina once her daughter was home where she belonged. It also helped that they shared a common enemy and could bring them down together.

Regina nodded. “Consider it done.” She smiled, glad that Mal was giving her a chance to redeem herself. She knew this would mean a lot to Emma. “Will Rumple… Mr. Gold help us get her name after what happened earlier?” She wondered out loud.

Maleficent looked at Regina. “After Emma got that thing out of me, he is angry that he doesn’t have it. So maybe if we give it back to him, he would be willing to help us find out her name.”

Emma nodded. “We will go with you and I will give him what he wants in exchange for her name. And then we will take it from there.” She agreed.

As soon as they finished eating and paying for their meal, Henry went with Granny again, but this time, she took him out for ice cream while Emma, Maleficent, Regina and Ruby went to see Mr. Gold at his pawnshop.

They entered and saw that Mr. Gold was glaring at them. “You have something I need, ladies.” He reminded them, letting them know he wouldn’t do business with them unless they returned what belonged to him.

Emma smirked at the imp. “We’ll give it to you as soon as you help my mother. You owe it to her, after trying to kill her.” She deadpanned.

Mr. Gold looked at Emma with a small smile. “Your mother can’t die. She’s immortal. She would have been incapacitated for a while, but she wouldn’t have died.” He pointed out. “You took something from me dearie, and I want it back.”

Emma used magic to bring the golden egg there in the palm of her hand. “I’ll let you have this, after you help my mother.” She added, giving him incentive. She wasn’t just going to hand it over to him until he gave her mother what she needed.

Maleficent smiled darkly at him. “I’m looking for my other daughter. I want to know what happened to her, and what her name is.”

“That’s two things you want from me.” Mr. Gold looked at the older dragon.

Emma made the egg disappear. “Answer my mother. And maybe, just maybe I will throw in a favor in return.”

“Emma, don’t make an offer like that. You can’t trust him.” Regina warned her wife.

Emma smiled as she whispered into her ear. “Trust me, I have a plan.”

Mr. Gold had a glint in his eyes as he nodded. “You’ve got a deal dearie.” He then used an glass orb and used magic to show Maleficent’s other daughter to her as a baby. They could see both Emma and her sister clutching at each other from within the egg, not wanting to be separated as they hatched. They both had birthmarks on their wrists. One had a crescent moon and the other had a star on her wrist. But the babies had been separated and placed with two different families. The baby’s new family named her Lilith Page and wanted to call her Lily.

Emma gasped when she saw herself and her sister as babies and heard the name of her sister. She looked at her own wrist which had a crescent moon shaped birthmark on it while she remembered meeting Lily who had a star shaped birthmark on her wrist. Both of their birthmarks had been crimson in color. Back then, they had made jokes about their unique birthmarks. But right now, Emma was in shock at the realization that she knew who this baby was. She backed up and ran out of the pawnshop.

“Emma!!!” Regina and Ruby called out to their wife as they ran after her, wanting to know what was happening.

Mr. Gold smirked at a stunned Maleficent. “Looks like your daughter knows her after all. She’s much closer than you think dearie.” He smiled when he noticed the egg appeared in front of him. He was glad Emma had not forgotten to give him what was his. He smiled as he watched Maleficent run out in search for Emma and the others.

Regina and Ruby found Emma at the library looking at scans of old newspaper articles. “Emma, are you okay?” They asked as they moved to stand at either side of their wife.

Emma found what she was looking for. There was an image of of an infant Lily with her star shaped birthmark on her wrist.

Maleficent found them just as Emma started talking. “Emma?”

The younger blonde sighed deeply as she looked at the photo of her sister. “I knew her. Our paths crossed a long time ago. When we were kids, teenagers. She was my only friend and I turned my back on her.” She frowned, anger and remorse on her face. “She had lied to me so many times. Maybe because we were both cursed. I don’t know. But we also had lots of fun together and we connected in ways we had never connected with anyone else.”

“Fate can be a funny thing, but it can be a bitch too.” Regina replied.

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

Maleficent moved closer to put her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Tell us please, darling.”

Emma sighed. “I’ve been in and out of foster homes all my life. Nobody wanted me, none of them could handle me. They called me a freak so I had to learn to survive. Sometimes I would run away from the family I stayed with because I knew they didn’t want me there. I had to steal in order to survive in the streets. That’s how I met her… Lily.” She explained. “I stole some food and she grabbed a cart when she saw that security was about to bust me. She flashed a stolen credit card and thanked me for getting the food while she got the cart. She saved my neck. After we got outside with our food which were paid with that stolen card, we introduced ourselves to each other and became best friends. Partners in crime.” She smirked at the memory. 

“I told her about being a part of the foster system. She told me she was too. And I knew she was hiding something from me, but I let it slide because I liked her and we were having so much fun together. She showed me her birthmark and I showed her mine. We joked about it being fate that we would have a star and moon birthmark on our wrists in the exact same spots. We would make up all kinds of stories about how we got those birthmarks and we promised to be friends forever, sisters. We considered each other sisters forever bound by our magical birthmarks. We never really knew did we?” She shook her head before she continued telling their story.

After that, we broke into a house and spent the day playing games and eating our food and stealing a camera. We fooled around with the camera and then another man came, claiming to be Lily’s father. That was when I found out he was really her adoptive father and that Lily had lied to me. The police came and we exchanged phone numbers before we went our separate ways. I got placed with another foster home after that stint. And it wasn’t long before Lily found me again. I found her in the garage. She was in trouble with the law and needed my help to hide her. I didn’t want to be separated from her again, so we made up a story about how we knew each other. My foster family allowed her to go camping with us and to stay with us for a few weeks. Then one day, she asked me to break into her old home to get her necklace. I did. And when I came back, the police were there and my foster family was livid with me. They found out that Lily was in trouble with the law. Lily had also stolen money from them while I was gone. My foster family wanted nothing to do with me so they sent me back into the foster system. I was so mad at Lily. I threw her necklace at her and told her I wanted nothing to do with her. Had I known she was really my sister, I would have taken her and run away with her. I wish I never turned my back on her.” She sighed heavily.

Maleficent hugged her from behind and kissed her check. “I’m so sorry to hear what happened. But it’s not your fault darling. I know when you find her, things will be better. I’m glad at least that you knew each other regardless of what happened. Fate brought you together for a reason and fate will lead you to her again.” She kissed her other cheek.

Emma sighed, feeling some of the weight lifting from her shoulders as she turned and smiled at her mother. “Thanks Mom. I just hope she will forgive me for leaving her when she needed me.”

“She will.” Ruby replied as she hugged her wife tightly.

“Indeed she will. I promise.” Regina agreed as she hugged her from the other side.

Emma felt better, having her family there to support her and help her through it. A part of her still felt guilty because her sister didn’t even have that at this moment.but she swore that would change once she found her again. “Thanks guys, I love you so much.” She stood up and looked at her mother. “I’m going to make some calls and see if I can find out where she is. Then we can take a road trip, the three of us to get her while Mom can take care of Henry for us and maybe help Granny when she needs it.” She suggested.

Ruby smiled, loving how considerate Emma was even after what happened to her. “She’d like that very much.”

Regina nodded in agreement as she caressed Emma’s cheek. “Let’s go take care of this dear.” They left and picked Henry up after explaining to Granny what they planned to do. They went back to the mansion after Ruby got her things packed and then once they got there, Emma made some calls and once she got the information she needed, she and Regina packed their stuff. Making sure they got everything they needed for their trip. When it was time for bed, Ruby had planned to take the other guest room. But Emma wasn’t having any of that. With permission from Regina, she pulled Ruby with them to their bed. Regina smiled knowingly as with a wave of her hand, the three of them were naked when they crawled into the king sized bed. They had decided it was time for Ruby to move in with them now that they were mated and a family. It made no sense for Ruby to have to remain separated from them. They knew that when they returned with Lily, they would make arrangements for Ruby to move in with them. They fell asleep, snuggling together.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina and Ruby go on a roadtrip to find Lily and bring her home. The trio gets closer and do some bonding.

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. So now we have Maleficent back. Soon our ladies are going to get Lily and bring her home. Before they do, they do some bonding. What happens next?

########

The next day, the three of them awoke, entangled in legs with the sheets and bed covers on the floor. With Emma and Ruby being shifters, their body temperature kept Regina nice and warm. The sheets and covers were too hot for her to handle with the others sharing the bed with her. They smelled breakfast cooking and chuckled as they got up and took a shower together. Emma and Ruby were glad that Regina had a huge shower that could fit all three of them. They had cleaned each other up and got dressed before heading downstairs, their stomachs rumbled.

Maleficent grinned at the trio as they joined her and Henry. “Good morning! I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to make you three some breakfast before you go.”

“Thanks Mom!” Emma hugged her mother before saying good morning to Henry. Regina moved to their son and did the same.

“I don’t mind.” Regina smiled at Mal. “I want you to feel at home here too. Ruby does already.” She in turn winked at the wolf girl.

Ruby chuckled. “I do!” She acknowledged as she sat down. They started to eat once the food was ready.

“Does this mean Ruby and Grandma are moving here too?” Henry asked hopefully.

Emma grinned and nodded. “Of course it does Kid. We’re a family. We gotta stick together.”

Henry grinned happily. “Cool!”

Regina chuckled, glad their son was okay with the whole arrangement. She’d been worried that he wouldn’t like the situation.

Maleficent smiled as she looked at them while she ate. “Henry and I will stay at the bed and breakfast while we help Granny out. But when you return with your sister, we will be back here.”

Emma nodded as she agreed. “That sounds like a good idea. And then when we return, we will meet you both at the diner.”

The others were n agreement with the plan as they discussed what would happen. Soon, breakfast was over and they helped to clean the dishes and put them away. It was then time for them to get on the road. Emma hugged her mother and smiled when her mother caressed her abdomen. “We will be fine mom, I promise. I love you.” She kissed her cheek.

“Good.” Maleficent smiled as she stood back. “While you’re gone, I’m going to check on some friends of mine and touch base with them. They’re going to want to hear my news.” She winked before she turned and hugged Ruby, also caressing her abdomen. It surprised Ruby, but then, the older dragon reminded her that they were family now.

Regina was about to leave when Maleficent stopped her and decided to hug her as well. “You two, take real good care of my girls you hear me?”

Regina smiled and nodded. “We will, I promise. We won’t let anything bad happen to them. We will have Lily back before you know it.” She assured her old friend.

They made a stop at the diner to see Granny before they left. They’d gotten some food for the road in case they got hungry. Granny had wanted to see them and make sure Emma and Ruby were well fed, considering they were both expectant mothers. Maleficent stayed behind with Henry as they helped Granny. The older dragon decided to stay in the kitchen so not to scare away any potential customers.

As soon as Emma made sure the car was gassed up and checked over, they were finally on their way. Emma had a lot on her mind as she drove. Her wives noticed.

“Ems, are you okay?” Ruby asked, a frown on her beautiful face. She could sense something was bothering her Alpha.

Regina turned and looked at Emma. She bit her lip. “Miss Swan? What are you thinking about dear?” She asked in that sultry voice of hers.

Emma sighed. “Sorry loves. I was thinking about what Mom said about those damned Charmings yesterday. I can’t wait to get Lily home before we confront them.” Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel as she thought about how she would hurt those people and make them suffer. “If anyone else had a hand in this whole mess…” she growled softly, her eyes glowing. “You don’t wanna know what I will do,” She had a truly dark smile on her face as she said this.

Regina put her hand on Emma’s thigh, caressing it as she licked her lips at the thoughts running in her mind. She knew how Emma was feeling right now, and it turned her on. “Oh but I do Emma.” She smiled wickedly, biting her lip in a provocative way. “A little advice? Savor your thoughts until we bring Lily home. Once we do, we will take them down together, as a family.” She purred and chuckled knowingly when she saw the look on Emma’s face.

Ruby shivered. She was still getting used to the fact that Emma was also mated with the Evil Queen. Since the truth of the whole situation unfolded, she was starting to understand the way Regina ticked and why she was the way she was. A part of her could see the appeal of it all. Being a werewolf, she had been prone to bloodlust. So that was almost the same thing. She couldn’t fault Regina for giving their wife that kind of advice. Once she thought about it, she realized she would have done the same thing if she were in her shoes. She put her hand on her abdomen, thinking about their pups. Had something like that happened with them, she would have been out for their blood herself. She would not rest until she brought every last one of them down. Ruby knew without a doubt that Emma and Regina would do the exact same thing. 

A growl escaped as she felt what Emma was feeling. “She’s right baby. Had this happened to our pups, I would want to destroy them. To hunt them down and tear them apart limb by limb. I know Snow used to be my best friend. Not anymore. Not since she hurt you, your mother, or your sister. What they did… That’s unforgivable. They need to pay for what they did to you.” She agreed wholeheartedly, a fire burning strong in her eyes as she said this.

Regina smiled darkly when she heard what Ruby said. She’d enjoyed seeing that the wolf girl had a certain fire in her. She had a backbone after all. It impressed her. “Exactly! I knew you would understand, Wolfy.” She chuckled.

Emma smirked darkly as she eyed Ruby through the mirror, liking what she saw and heard. “Your wicked streak is showing, and I’m not talking about your sexy red streaks.” She chuckled throatily as her eyes began glowing.

When that happened, both Regina and Ruby knew exactly what needed to happen. They needed this badly. “Pull over, Miss Swan.” Regina purred sensually as she reached over and undid Emma’s pants, slipping her hand inside. She moaned when she felt how wet her wife was and chuckled knowingly when she heard the blonde’s breath catch when she did that. Regina’s pants began to tighten.

Ruby’s eyes glowed in response. She growled softly when she smelled their arousals in the air. She reached out and slipped her hand down the front of Emma’s top, feeling how hard her nipples were. She squeezed them.

Emma moaned in response to her wives’ administrations on her body, needing to touch her, to be intimate with her. She tried to focus, so not to swerve on the road as she found a hidden road and turned her car in that direction, taking them off the road, deep into the woods. When she got to a small clearing, she shut the car off and they got out of the vehicle. The moment they did, their clothes were magicked away. Ruby lay down on the ground, pulling Emma down on top of her. Emma growled with a need, a desire to be inside her. She allowed her anatomy to change, leaving her womanhood intact as she thrust into Ruby deeply. She saw what Regina wanted as she made room. Emma threw her head back and moaned with pleasure as Regina moved behind her and thrust into her at the same time. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was by what they were doing. United in their need for vengeance on the Charmings, they moved in unison. Thrusting passionately, grinding, rocking together as they reached for one powerful climax after another and another, grunting and panting heavily. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Magic moved over them, around them, and through them as they made love. Emma flipped Regina over, switching places with her Queen and thrust into Regina, wanting to give her the same pleasure she’d received from her. Her Evil Queen threw her head back and moaned happily as she thrust back against Emma with urgency. Ruby held Regina in her arms as Emma continued thrusting into their wife faster and harder, her eyes glowing neon green. Emma’s dragon emerged beneath the surface as her nails sharpened into talons. The wolf girl kissed Regina passionately, knowing this needed to happen. She could see how much Regina wanted for Emma to make this happen.

Soon, Regina climaxed hard all over Emma as Emma thrust into her hard and held her in place as she came long and hard inside her wife, flooding her with her seed. “I LOVE YOU!!!” They screamed in unison, panting heavily as they came down from their lovemaking. By the time they got back to the car, they were completely sated and ready to get back on the road. Their lovemaking had brought them even closer as a family. Nothing and no one would ever be able to separate them ever again.

Soon, they stopped for bathroom breaks and ate the meal Granny had packed for them, having worked up an appetite. It was another hour and a half before they finally reached their destination.

“Let’s see if my sister still lives here.” Emma smiled as they pulled into a parking lot. She frowned when she noticed the place seemed pretty much abandoned and empty. She could see it had been a victim of vandalism, seeing the graffiti all over the exterior and interior walls. She took a deep breath as she and her wives walked up the stairs. The elevator was out of service. They made their way up to the third floor and found the apartment that had belonged to Lily. Emma knocked at the door. When there was no response, Emma knocked harder. “Hello? Lily are you here?”

A man answered the door, looking very unkempt. “You’re looking for Lily? She doesn’t live here anymore. I kicked that crazy bitch out of here a few months ago when she refused to give me what I want. That whore bit my finger off. I hope she’s dead. Serves her right!” He spat.

Emma growled, seeing red as she launched herself at the bastard and began beating him up to a bloody pulp. She tore through him with ferocity, wanting to kill him. All the fury she felt inside exploded and was directed at the bastard who badmouthed her sister. Emma tore into his stomach, wanting his blood.

Regina had an evil smile on her face, very predatory as she watched Emma inflicting damage on the bastard. Oh she liked what she was seeing, very much. She had loved seeing Emma turn into a wolf and tear into him like that.

Ruby then leaped at the man and tore into his throat, wanting in on the action as she saw her Alpha tear into him. She tore his throat out, easily, relishing in the taste of his flesh and blood in her mouth.

Regina was impressed, having seen the way Emma and Ruby took care of that horrible man. Seeing what Ruby did, had surprised her to no end. “You got him. He’s gone now.” She purred darkly as she used her magic to make him and any trace of him disappear. Emma and Ruby shared a wicked smile as they changed back to themselves and joined Regina and they left, still feeling a natural high from what they had done together.

Regina smirked, sharing a look with Ruby as they continued on their trip. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Wolfy.” She chuckled.

Ruby flashed a Wolfy grin at the Mayor. “I felt what Emma was feeling and we attacked as a pack. It’s a reflex.” She winked and licked her lip.

Emma chuckled. “That was hot babe.” She grinned knowingly. It was another half an hour before they saw a huge wolf standing in the middle of the road, directing them to take another road. They took the lead and drove down the other road towards a gas station and diner which wasn’t far from where they were. They decided to gas up the car before stopping at the corner diner after finding a place to park.

They moved inside, seeing the place was almost packed.fortunately for them, there was a place for them. They found a table and sat down. Emma noticed a waitress coming up to them. She got them their drinks. Emma and Regina wanted coffee while Ruby wanted her lemonade. They decided to order for some burgers while they were there. Emma also ordered for some onion rings as well as cheese curds. It was then, she noticed the waitress had a certain birthmark on her wrist. Her eyes widened as she gasped. “Lily, is that you?” She asked when the waitress came to refill their drinks.

The woman gasped when she looked at Emma. She was wearing a name tag with Starla on it. But Emma knew better, having seen the telltale birthmark on her wrist. “How did…” the woman’s eyes trailed down to the blonde’s wrist, seeing her crescent moon shaped birthmark. Lily’s eyes widened in surprise as she recognized who this was. “Emma?” She looked around, making sure her boss wasn’t watching her before she moved and sat down in the available chair. “What are you doing here?” She asked before looking at the other women who were there with Emma.

Emma smiled at Lily. “We came to bring you home sis.” She winked before smirking at the look of confusion on her sister’s face. “I’m sorry about turning my back on you a long time ago. We were messed up back then, but I never stopped thinking about you and the fun we had together. I didn’t know some things back at the time, but now that I do… Lily, the birthmarks we have are not a coincidence. Remember all the things we said about them?” She chuckled at the memories.

Lily nodded as she felt as if she were going down memory’s lane. She looked at Emma, digesting everything she’d heard. “You wish you hadn’t turned your back on me? But why? I mean… I lied to you. I messed up your chance of having a stable home…” it was clear she hadn’t forgiven herself for what she did to Emma.

Emma sighed deeply. She could seen the remorse written on Lily’s face. “Hey, no. It’s not entirely your fault. We both were cursed. That’s why we did the things we did back then. It’s why life was much harder for us to grow up in.” She took Lily’s hand into her own. “We were fated to meet. Our paths were meant to cross when they did. Lily, you ARE my sister. These birthmarks we have prove it. I want you back in my life. I will never ever push you away again now that I know the truth. I would absolutely love to get into all kinds of trouble with you again.” She grinned, mischief in her eyes. “I’ve missed you so damned much Lily.”

Lily finally smiled at Emma as she sighed with relief. “I’ve missed you too Emma. I have a confession to make.” She leaned forward. “As soon as I saw your birthmark just now, I knew you were my sister.” Her eyes twinkled as she watched Emma’s reaction.

“How?” Emma asked in surprise. She then smiled when she saw how Regina and Ruby leaned closer to look at their birthmarks.

Lily chuckled. “I met this old guy the day of our last fight. He called himself the Apprentice.”

Emma gasped in surprise as did her wives. “You met the one responsible for…” what were the odds?

“Separating us from our mother, yes. I also know all about that fucking bitch Snow White and her lapdog Charming.” Lily said with sarcasm and hatred dripping in her voice. Her eyes flashed darkly.

Emma smiled darkly, loving her sister’s assessment of the Charmings. She’d grinned knowingly when she heard Regina laughed at Lily’s reaction to the Charmings. Emma couldn’t help herself as she put her hand on Regina’s thigh and caressed it, hearing her wife’s breath catching. She continued. “So… that damned interfering Apprentice decided to confess his crimes to you. Let me guess, you want to make the Charmings pay for what they did to us and our mother? Well, get in line sis. So do we.” She chuckled. “Come home with us, we will take them down together and make them pay.” Emma promised, fire burning in her eyes.

Lily grinned and laughed as she stood up and moved over to Emma, wanting to hug her sister. Emma got up and laughed as she hugged Lily tightly. Lily gasped when she felt something pressing against her abdomen. She looked down between them, her eyes widened. “You’re pregnant?” She broke out into a huge smile.

Emma chuckled and nodded. “Yes I am. Let me introduce you to my beautiful wives. This is Regina and this is Ruby.” Emma beamed proudly.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “It’s so nice to meet you dear.” Her eyes sparkled darkly.

Ruby grinned in agreement. “Nice to meet you, Lily.”

Lily was surprised, looking from Regina to Ruby and then back to her sister. “Oh yeah, the Apprentice mentioned this would happen too…” she smiled and was about to say something else when she heard her boss yelling at her to get back to work. She sighed and rolled her eyes, flipping him a finger when he retreated to the back. “Don’t leave, I’ll be right back.” She left to take care of things.

Regina typed something down on her phone before she brought it to her ear and called Maleficent, letting her friend know they’d found Lily and would be bringing her back soon.

Ruby smiled as she looked at Emma. “Sounds like your sister might know other things too. I can picture you two getting into trouble.” She gave her a wolfy grin.

Emma chuckled and nodded. “I can’t wait to do more catching up with her soon. I still need to tell her about our pups.” She murmured, caressing Ruby’s abdomen which was now slightly showing. Emma bit her lip and looked at Ruby who was now smirking at her knowingly as she put her hand on top of hers. She loved being pregnant with Emma’s pups and loved it even more when Emma was getting handsy with her.

Regina replied then, “Mal’s forgiven me.” She chuckled. “I sent a picture of you two hugging so now she knows we’ve found Lily.” She smirked. “She’s also catching up with Cruella and Ursula. They said to say hello and that they are very much looking forward to meeting you and your sister again.”

Emma chuckled, knowing how much her mother’s forgiveness meant to Regina. “I’m so glad to hear that, my Queen.” She murmured, moving and kissing her wife. “I get a good feeling things will be very interesting with Cruella and Ursula around as well.”

Just then, Lily returned without her apron on and wearing a light jacket and holding a purse. “I just quit my job. So when are we leaving?” She couldn’t wait to meet her mother and to get to know her sister better. It had been far too long since they’d spent time together.

Emma grinned at her sister knowingly. “We can leave right now if you want. Do you need to get anything from your place?” She asked, wanting to make sure her sister had everything that she needed.

Lily shook her head. “Nah. I would have been evicted by the end of the week so I really don’t need anything. I got my last paycheck and everything else I need is in my purse.”

Regina looked at Emma. “Do you want me to drive so you can catch up with your sister?” She knew Emma needed this and was willing to do this for her.

Emma chuckled in appreciation as she gave Regina her keys. “Let’s get rolling.” She smirked as they got in her car and were soon on their way. Emma told Lily about their mother and they talked about things the Apprentice had revealed to Lily, including things that had surprised Emma and her wives. Emma told her sister about Ruby and their pups and how Regina and her also shared a son, Henry. They had a lot of talking to do. She answered Lily’s questions about shapeshifting and such.

Maleficent grinned happily, feeling over the moon right now, after getting off the phone with Regina. She looked at her friends. “Looks like they found my other daughter. Both my girls will be home and in my arms soon, where they belong.”

Cruella smiled darkly. “And then we will have quite a party before we take care of those wretched Charmings. I would love to push them over a cliff.” She smirked.

“Ahh but you can’t darling. That author made it so you can’t hurt anyone. We’d need to do all the hard work.” Ursula reminded her.

Maleficent smirked. “Unless we find a way to find the author and get him to fix things in our favor. Who knows, maybe you’ll kiss and make up long enough for him to undo what he did to you darling.”

Cruella cringed. “I can’t stand that man. But I suppose I can do something to get him to submit to me.” A wicked idea formed in her mind. “I can at least use my powers of persuasion on him.”

“There you go darling.” Maleficent agreed with her friend with a wicked smile on her face. “You’re not as useless as you think you are. You still have your powers. You could use your gift to get your animals to do your bidding without getting your hands dirty.”

Ursula smirked as she looked at Cruella. “There’s your loophole. That author forgot what else you could do.” She smiled darkly. She then looked back at Maleficent. “So… tell us about this prophecy about Emma. Is there one about Lily too?” She asked, her curiosity piqued.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent reunites with Lily and introduces Cruella and Ursula to her daughters. Lily meets Henry and then August arrives...

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Emma has found her sister and brings her home to Storybrooke and to their mother. Cruella and Ursula are there with Maleficent. Things are starting to get very interesting lol…

########

Soon, the ladies arrived in Storybrooke, driving past the town line. Once they did, they could feel the magic moving through them. It was a natural high for them. The four of them laughed and whooped together, smirking in amusement when Lily experienced it for the first time in her life.

“What in the fucking hell was that?” Lily exclaimed after she finished laughing in surprise.

Regina chuckled, loving her reaction. “Magic dear. This is a magical little town that I created with a curse. That line we crossed, it protects our town from the outside world.” She watched Lily’s reaction. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

Lily looked at her sister, remembering everything the Apprentice had told her about magic and curses and dragons and everything else. She knew then that what he shared with her was not a bunch of crock. She’d experienced some unusual things while growing up, but what happened just now… shit got real as she realized who Regina was just by what she said. “Your wife is the Evil Queen?” She chuckled. “And Ruby?” She asked, wanting to know more.

Emma laughed. “Oh yes she is. Regina is my Queen and deliciously evil to boot.” She chuckled proudly before she answered Lily’s question about Ruby. “You might know of her as Red Riding Hood… except those stories are not true. She’s not a simple little girl. Oh no, she’s the big bad wolf.” She winked, sharing a knowing grin with Rubes.

Lily grinned at what her sister shared with her as she then turned to look at Ruby. “Big bad wolf? Hmm so if the story isn’t true, then what really happened?” She asked out of curiosity. This was like some twisted version of fairy tales coming to life in front of her and it intrigued her.

Ruby had a wicked smile on her face as she answered her sister in law. “I ate the woodcutter. He threatened my Granny.” She watched Lily’s face as she said this. “I went to bed with a full belly.” She smirked.

Lily grinned, liking the answer. “Well it’s nice to know that Red Riding Hood is no pushover.” She grinned.

Emma and Regina chuckled knowingly at this as they shared a look. They knew now that Lily was there, things would get a whole lot more fun in Storybrooke.

Ruby laughed. “”You’re alright Lily. I can see you and Ems are a lot alike.” She noticed Granny’s diner ahead of them as they neared. “Well, here we are. This is Granny’s Diner. You’ll get to meet her too.” She winked.

Regina pulled up and parked in front of the diner, seeing Maleficent come out with Cruella and Ursula. Granny and Henry trailed behind them. Regina couldn’t help but be happy to see the other Queens of Darkness there too. 

Ruby got out and moved the seat so Emma could get out with Lily. She was so glad to see Granny and moved over to her and hugged her tightly.

The moment Emma exited the car, she looked at her sister and helped her out, grinning when she saw their mother there. “Ready to meet Mom?” She smiled knowingly as they stepped onto the curb. She brought Lily to Maleficent. “Mom, this is Lily.” She sighed happily before she noticed Cruella and Ursula there. “Hi.”

Before they could reply to Emma, Henry brushed by them, running into Emma and Regina’s arms. “Mom! Ma! You’re back!” He was so happy to see his parents. He’d missed them. “Hey Ruby!” He beamed. It felt better now that his family was there again.

Emma ruffled her son’s hair lovingly and kissed his head. “Yeah Kid, we’re back.” She chuckled. “I will introduce you to your Aunt Lily when she’s done with your grandma.”

Regina was so glad to see Henry. She took him into her arms and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. “My Prince!”

Maleficent gave a little sob when she saw Lily at long last. She moved and took her daughter into her arms. “My baby girl! You’re so beautiful. I’m so glad you’re here now. I love you so much!” She smiled when she felt Lily snuggle even closer to her. She’d sighed with contentment.

“Mama! You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day to come. I’m glad I got my sister back in my life again. But to be here in your arms…” She left the sentence hanging, feeling overwhelmed with joy to be reunited with her family. She felt complete now.

Maleficent knew what she meant for she was feeling the exact same way. She pulled Emma into their group hug, lavishing her love on them and so happy to have both her girls in her arms where they belonged. She would never let go of them ever again. This she swore to herself. “And now I have both my girls home in my life where they belong. I will never let anyone tear apart our family ever again. If I ever see those Charmings again, you can bet we will make them pay!” Her eyes glowed as she said this. She looked at her daughters and noticed their eyes were also glowing in their shared need and desire to make the Charmings pay for what they did to their family.

“And they will pay.” Emma promised before smirking darkly, “They met me and ran with their tails between their legs.” She chuckled wickedly. “Just wait until they meet my sister.”

Lily had a dark smile on her face. “Oh I can’t wait. When the Apprentice told me what he helped them to do… I’ve often fantasized about what I would do to them, how I would make them pay.”

Maleficent chuckled knowingly as she put her arms around her daughters’ shoulders, proudly. “Now that we’re all together again, it will be so satisfying to hurt them and make them squirm.” She had a wicked smile on her face.

Cruella shared a look with Ursula, smiling when they saw Regina there with them. She’d been surprised when finding out their friend had hooked up with Emma and was mated with her. At the same time, Ursula was amused by Ruby. They both remembered how Ruby and that GrNny of hers used to hang out with the Charmings when they were in the Enchanted Forest. But now that they were there… after hearing about the prophecy from Maleficent, they were intrigued by how much things had changed. They were looking forward to seeing what would happen next. They were also happy that Mal had gotten her girls back.

Cruella smiled, feeling wicked. “And it will be so entertaining to see when you deal with those annoying heroes. And Mal darling? When were you going to tell us that our Emma is pregnant?” She smiled.

Ursula moved over to Ruby and added, “seems to me, She isn’t the only one. This one is also pregnant. Looks like your happy family is about to get even bigger.” She eyed Regina with a knowing smile before she continued. “Oh the Charmings will be in so much trouble.” She smirked.

Emma laughed. “Well they didn’t expect that their former best friend would become my mate. Nor did they expect my Evil Queen to get her happy ending.” She kissed her wives deeply. She very clearly loved them and so did they. She then looked at Henry. “Come, meet your Aunt Lily.” She grinned as she looked at her sister, feeling proud. “This is your nephew, Henry.” She winked.

Lily broke out into a huge smile. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She hugged him, knowing she would spoil him rotten and teach him som things.

Henry grinned, already liking her a lot. “Hey Aunt Lily.”

Cruella was starting to feel a bit emotional. “I can’t believe our girls are all grown up now. It feels like yesterday when we were holding them in our arms!” She felt very protective of them and knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them.

She wasn’t alone. Next to feeling protective of Maleficent’s daughters, Ursula was also feeling nostalgic as she watched Emma and Lily. “They’ve grown up beautifully. I know you’re proud of them.” She smiled knowingly at the older dragon.

Granny hugged Ruby again. She was glad to see they were back and she had noticed that Ruby was already starting to show. She knew it was because Emma was a dragon goddess and the fact Ruby was a werewolf, their pups would grow faster. “Come on, let’s bring this inside. I just took dessert out of the oven.” She smiled at Lily and ushered her inside the diner,knowing they all must be hungry after the drive. “The Charmings have yet to show their faces ever since your sister chased them away.” She laughed.

Lily grinned, already liking Granny. She could smell the food and knew she was hungry as her stomach rumbled in response. “Need another waitress? I could use the job.”

Regina smiled at the memory of what Emma did. “That was something.” She laughed, recalling how they’d hightailed it out of there after Emma turned into her dragon. “She looked so amazing when she was blasting fire at them. Everyone just ran. Absolute chaos.” She smiled evilly.

Maleficent grinned proudly. “Chaos? I would have loved to see that.” She then looked at Lily. “Did your sister tell you about Loki?” She asked.

“Not much, just a bit… like how he is our father? Why?” Lily wanted to know more about Loki.

“Oh this I have to hear.” Yes please tell us darling.” Cruella smiled, encouraging Maleficent to continue with her story about Loki. She was curious about him too.

After Granny finished preparing them some food and drinks and had brought them out to their table, she sat down, wanting to hear the tale too.

Ruby smiled as she was also curious as well. She and Regina sat with Emma and Henry and there was another table pushed against their own as Lily, Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula and Granny were also seated.

Maleficent smiled as she looked at her daughters. “Loki is your father, yes. He is also the Shapeshifting Wolf God of Chaos, Darkness, Fire and Trickery. You both have many half brothers and sisters. “Your brother is Fenrir the wolf and your sister is Hel the goddess of death. There are many others I could tell you about, but yes our family has quite a bad reputation. At least by the standards of humans. So be prepared to be feared by most. Not that I am gloating over being the Queen of Darkness…” she chuckled. It was what she was by nature. “Dragons are known to be ferocious and fearsome. Very few were ever brave enough to come close to me. Your father was there when I wanted a child of my own. I was gifted with two and I’m so blessed to have you two in my life right now. I would never trade you for anything else. You both are my heart. I love you two so much and there is nothing… absolutely NOTHING I wouldn’t do for you.”

Cruella nodded. “It is the same for us darlings, anything you want, anything you need, we will make sure you and your family will have it.” She pledged.

Ursula nodded in agreement. “That promise we made to your mother after we lost you two… still holds true. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for you and your family.” She promised.

Emma and Lily shared a look before smiling at them. “I’m sure we will let you know if and when we need anything.” There was a twinkle of mischief in Emma’s eye.

Lily had a smirk on her face as she thought about all the ways she would take advantage of their pledge to them. She wanted to milk them for all they were worth. But then again, Lily was also more prone to getting into trouble and Emma knew this very well. They were so alike in that aspect. Lily had a feeling Emma wouldn’t mind getting into trouble with her just for old times sake and then some.

Emma was smirking, feeling tickled pink by the look she saw on her sister’s face. “This is going to be so very interesting fast.” Emma murmured into Regina’s ear. She then shared a wicked smile with Lily.

Ruby heard what her wives were talking about and snickered. “What fun that will be.”

Maleficent had a proud smile on her face as she turned to look at her friends after hearing them renew their pledges to her daughters. She chuckled, knowing that her friends would be in for a very wild ride and she herself was looking forward to it all.

Regina shook her head but had a knowing smile on her face. “Oh this I have got to see.” She smirked, wondering what would happen next. “Yes indeed.”

########

In the meantime, somewhere in the forest, away from Storybrooke and the Evil Queen and that dragon of hers, the Charmings and the dwarves and their followers were gathered to discuss what was going on. Leroy was being belligerent and being well… Grumpy. He wasn’t happy with the way things were going. “I don’t see why we can’t meet at the mines! Why did we have to come all the way out here? You think it’s safe to make plans out here in the open? What are we going to do with the Evil Queen’s dragon? If you all thought that witch was dangerous before… she has a damned dragon protecting her and that thing is HUGE!!!” He thrust out his arms in indignation.

Mary Margaret had a frown on her face as she thought about someone else. “We need to get Ruby and Granny away from them! Clearly the evil Queen has them under her spell. We can’t go home until we figure out what to do with the Evil Queen’s pet. We can’t keep hiding. They probably think they’ve won. Well I won’t have it! I need to talk with Mr. Gold. I’m sorry we have no choice.”

“But Snow, if we can find a way to get through to Ruby and Granny, maybe we can figure out where that dragon came from and see if she has a weakness. Then once we put her down, we can get Regina and banish her from Storybrooke.” David suggested. “We can’t go into this blindly. We need to make sure our strategy is foolproof. We cannot trust Gold to help us. Not unless we’re willing to pay the price for it. We all know what Rumplestiltskin is capable of.” He pointed out, wanting to keep them all safe from that imp. He looked around at everyone, seeing he had their attention.

He then looked at Snow before continuing again. “Snow, you should stay with the dwarves. I will go into town and see what I can find out. Maybe get Ruby or Granny alone and see if I can get through to the, and get the information I need that could help us deal with the threat to our town. Only then will we make Storybrooke safe again.” He promised.

Snow shook her head. “But Charming, I don’t want to let you go alone. At least take someone with you. I can’t lose you.” She begged him. She then looked around at their loyal people. “Take Geppetto and Archie.”

Geppetto looked at Snow in surprise and then at David. “I don’t mind. I need to stop and get my tools.” He had a reason to get back to his shop. He was still looking for Pinocchio and he was still missing. “I may have a way to find my boy.” It would help to get his mind off the matters at hand and give him a reason to look for his son. He looked at Archie. “Are you coming with us?” He asked. “They’d been best friends for a very long time.

Archie nodded. “I don’t see why not. Maybe I can help reason with them.”

David nodded. “Alright, we’ll leave as soon as you’re ready.” He was looking forward to getting the answers he needed in order to deal with their Regina dilemma.

########

A lone rider on his motorcycle made his way through the streets of Storybrooke. There was a sense of purpose for this rider as he made his way to Granny’s diner. He parked his bike and took off his helmet. He then strode into the restaurant, noticing that business was strangely lacking except for a group of people he saw there. He found who he was looking for and smiled as he headed towards their table. “Emma?”

The blonde looked up when she heard her name being spoken. His scent was familiar. She knew they had crossed paths a few times before. The man standing there had an easy going smile on his face that showed he wasn’t unsure of himself. He was certainly confident which was a nice change over the others they’d seen before. She recognized his smile. “August, is that you?” She smiled as she realized she knew the answer.

The gentleman nodded. “I wasn’t sure you would remember.” He chuckled. “I see this town seems to be missing a few of its people. You seem different compared to the last time Imsaw you.” He finally noticed the company Emma was keeping. “You find your family yet?” He asked.

Emma grinned cheekily. “I sure did, in more ways than one.” She shared looks with her wives, her mother and her sister. “This is August.” She replied, introducing him to them. “We ran into each other a few times when I was growing up. He told me about this baby he came through the portal with.”

August looked at the group of women there as well as a young boy. He nodded. “I went through the portal with Snow White’s baby girl but left her with an orphanage when I took off with the older kids. I mean, I was only seven years old. I didn’t know how to take care of a baby.”

Regina eyed August, her interest piqued. “What was the baby’s name?” She asked.

“Eva.” August replied. “Named after Snow White’s mother.” He found himself wondering why he was being very forthcoming and telling them this. Especially since he recognized Regina. “I remember you… you’re the one she was trying to protect her baby from.” His eyes widened. “You’re the Evil Queen.”

Regina smiled then. “You’re Pinocchio.” She nodded. “I wasn’t going to hurt Snow White’s baby. I would have raised her and protected her from the likes of Snow White and those heroes. She clearly wasn’t ready to be a mother. Not if she could get rid of her when she was barely a hour old and sending her off with a child that was not even old enough to protect her.” She pointed out.

Emma saw that August was about to get defensive. “I agree with my wife.” She smiled, seeing the look of shock on his face. “No offense August. You were just a little boy. You running off with those older kids just proved that you were not ready for such a responsibility. Snow White didn’t use better judgement when it came to handling off her defenseless baby to a kid who would not have been able to protect her. Especially not in the world my sister and I grew up in. You were a child yourself. Did you ever find Eva?” She asked, wanting to get him back to the conversation at hand.

August was stunned. Emma was married to the Evil Queen? “She’s your wife? Why would… ahh never mind. That’s not my business. Uh I’m still looking for her. Here’s what I have on her so far…” he reached into his satchel and pulled out a folder and handed it to Emma.

Regina shared a look of amusement with Maleficent, seeing how August was so trusting of Emma and her wife had yet to introduce him to the rest of them. If only he knew. She smirked. She was so surprised that August wasn’t worried about telling Emma what he had on their nemesis’s daughter, Eva. Even knowing that Regina was Emma’s wife.

Cruella got Regina’s attention and winked at her, signaling that she’d had something to do with what was happening. 

Regina and Maleficent began chuckling softly once they realized what was happening. They were getting a real good kick out of it and from what it looked like, so was Emma. She had her poker face on, but Maleficent and Lily knew what Emma was up to.

Emma looked through everything August had on Eva, committing everything to memory. One good thing about Emma Swan was the fact she had a photographic memory. She had an excellent eye for detail in everything she looked at. She would never be able to forget what she had seen. She had everything stored in her mental vault. “I do believe I would be able to find her.” Emma smiled, a certain glint in her eye. She handed the folder back to August. “Won’t you join us? I would love to introduce you to my family.”

August smiled and nodded as he grabbed a chair and brought it next to the table at the corner. He sat down. “I’m glad you finally found your family. Won’t you need copies of the contents in this folder?” He asked.

Emma shook her head. “I have everything I need up here.” She tapped her head. “Photographic memory remember?” She smirked. She and August used to test her skills when they ran into each other in the past. Emma had used her gift to win money when she was out in the streets.

“Yeah that’s right, I remember.” August chuckled. “So I do believe you wanted to introduce your family to me.” He looked around at everyone, wondering who they were to Emma.

The blonde nodded and smiled as she looked to see Who August was looking at. “This young man here is Henry. He is my son with Regina…” she started.

August’s eyes widened in surprise when he heard what she said about Regina. “So the rumors of the Evil Queen are true? The boy does look like the both of you.”

Regina bit her lip and nodded. “Oh yes indeed.” She smiled, caressing Emma’s thigh.

Emma grinned knowingly as she continued. “Well, you know Regina is my wife. But I do have another wife.” Her eyes twinkled with merriment at the way August’s jaw dropped. She looked at Ruby, introducing her next. “This is my wife, Ruby. You probably remember her as…”

“Red Riding Hood?” August finally remembered seeing her with Granny when they had their meetings at the White Kingdom in the Enchanted Forrest while they were trying to save Snow White and her unborn daughter. He remembered what happened before it was time for Snow to give birth to Eva. “And you’re okay with sharing Regina with Emma?” He asked, surprised about their relationship.

Ruby laughed and nodded. “Oh yes, I know you’re surprised by this… but Snow White is not as pure as her name suggests. We love Emma and there isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for her.” She leaned back and rubbed her abdomen. “Especially since we’re a family now.” She smiled.

Emma kissed her wives and moved So August could see her better, “Yes we are and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

August was reeling. Seeing Ruby and Emma both pregnant was very surprising to say the very least. “You’re pregnant and you let the Evil Queen…” he looked at Ruby and Regina in confusion, trying to understand what happened. Had Regina gotten them both pregnant?

Emma chuckled in response. “I’m also a shapeshifter. I can take any form I want to, male or female. I mated with Ruby in wolf form you see? And of course Regina mated with me, resulting in this.” She rubbed her pregnant belly with a sensual smile, remembering how that happened. She continued with her introductions. “So can my sister Lily.” She introduced her next.

Lily grinned, having been amused by everything so far. “I know we don’t look like it, but she’s my twin sister. I met Emma a long time ago and we formed an unbreakable bond. See this?” She turned her wrist as well as Emma’s wrist, showing him the marks they had there. “Our birthmarks connect us. As you see, I have a star and she has the crescent moon. That means my sister and I have a connection that no one else would ever be able to touch.”

August was intrigued. “That’s something isn’t it? Wow… amazing!”

Emma grinned in agreement. “It really is. Now let me introduce you to out Aunts and our mother.” She smiled when she saw Cruella and Ursula were touched by what she called them. “This is our Aunt, Cruella deVil.” She watched the look on his face. Smirking when his eyes got big at this revelation.

Cruella smiled with amusement. “Hello darling! Surprised? Just you wait.” She winked.

Emma chuckled as she continued. “And this is our Aunt Ursula.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Ursula smiled knowingly as she tilted her head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, August.”

August’s eyes were still wide with shock as he wondered what was going on and wondered how Emma knew them. He was stRting to feel nervous about the knowledge that he was sitting with some of the baddest villains around.

Regina had a truly wicked smile on her face as she realized what her wife was doing. Emma had a truly wicked streak and she absolutely loved it. Ruby had the same look on her face.

Emma was feeling tickled pink as she prepared to introduce her mother. “And this wonderful lady is our beautiful mother, Maleficent.” She smiled proudly as she looked at her mother with love and pride on her face.

Maleficent grinned wickedly as she reached over and caressed her daughter’s cheek lovingly. “I love you darling.” She beamed before looked at Lily and doing the same with her. “And you too.” She murmured.

August stood up in shock as his jaw crashed to the floor. “Maleficent is YOUR mother?! But she’s a… dragon… how…”

Granny spoke up behind August as she brought them their dessert. “Do sit down, young man, you’re creating a scene.”

August turned to look at Granny in surprise, stunned to see even the older woman wasn’t fazed by any of this. He turned to look at Emma. “Your mother is… is the top dog in the world of villains?”

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that? She’s our mother.” She noticed Lily had stood up too just in case. “So what? Yes we’re dragons. We’re also wolves and shapeshifters. You were a child when you left the Enchanted Forest. You were not privy to everything that happened with the grownups in your life. Only bits and pieces. If you want the whole story, the whole truth and nothing but… you’ll sit down and listen to what we have to say. Come on August. We were friends when we crossed paths. You said you sensed something different about me. You felt as if I came from your world. You saw what I could do a few times. That was my magic growing inside me. I’m a dragon and a wolf. I didn’t know it back then, but now I do. It’s a part of me and of Lily. It always has been. The world isn’t black and white. You said that to,e once remember? The world is…”

“Grey.” August replied as he sat down and prepared to hear them out.


End file.
